Besos en el Viento
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Puede un corazón roto curar a otro? Será el 'dios protector de Japón' quien tendrá que averiguar si el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo" puede ser verdad. Fic desarrollado en varios escenarios, incluyendo el Mundial de Rusia 2018, escrito en honor al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi del año 2018. [Genzo x Lily, Karl x Elieth, Gino x Erika]
1. El dolor de la pérdida

**Besos en el Viento.**

 **Primer acto: El dolor de la pérdida.**

 _Hamburgo, Alemania._

Cuando el teléfono sonó, él no pensó que esa llamada cambiaría tanto sus planes a futuro. Al comprobar quién era la persona que lo buscaba, una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, la cual habría de desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

– Genzo, tenemos qué hablar.- dijo Akari, con sequedad.- No mañana ni la siguiente semana, tiene que ser ahora mismo.

Genzo Wakabayashi contempló la pared con cierta preocupación. Se sentía cansado, acababa de regresar de una gira por toda Europa con el Hamburgo y deseaba dormir más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida, pero la urgencia en la voz de su novia le llamó la atención. Genzo estuvo tentado a pedirle que primero lo dejara dormir aunque fuese un par de horas pero sospechó que ella le diría que no.

– Acabo de llegar a Hamburgo pero puedo ir a verte.- respondió él.- Dame media hora para cambiarme e ir a buscarte.

– No será necesario.- replicó Akari.- Voy para tu casa ahora mismo, llego en veinte minutos.

– De acuerdo.- aceptó él.- Te espero.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Genzo Wakabayashi se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿De qué querría hablarle su novia que fuese tan urgente? ¿Habría pasado algo grave? Su voz parecía más de enojo que de angustia así que él no sabía qué pensar. El portero trató de recordar las últimas cosas que le dijo a Aki y no encontró qué pudo haber hecho mal, él estuvo fuera de la ciudad de Hamburgo durante las últimas tres semanas y en ese lapso de tiempo no tuvo problemas con Akari en las llamadas telefónicas que mantuvo con ella. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que ella estuviera tan molesta?

No tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. Fiel a su forma de ser, Aki llegó en menos tiempo del que anunció, cuando Genzo ya se había cansado de formular teorías. Al abrir la puerta, él intentó besarla pero ella lo esquivó.

– ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Aki?.- preguntó Genzo, desconcertado.- ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar y por qué te comportas así conmigo?

– Lo siento.- ella se dio cuenta de que fue descortés y lo abrazó aunque no permitió que la besara.- De verdad lo siento pero es que estoy al límite de mis fuerzas y eso me hace actuar de forma grosera, aún contigo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Akari? Comienzas a preocuparme en verdad.- manifestó el portero.- No entiendo qué es lo que te tiene así.

– Gen, de verdad lo siento.- Aki se veía cansada.- Pero creo que para mí es suficiente. No podemos continuar con esta relación, estoy harta de sentirme sola, de que nunca tengas tiempo para mí y de que mis momentos importantes siempre terminen opacados por los tuyos. Estoy cansada también de que siempre seas tan frío conmigo, yo sé que así es tu personalidad, ¡pero es que a veces te vas a los extremos!

– ¿Estás terminando conmigo?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.- Bien, eso no me lo esperaba pero estoy seguro de que podemos hablar para resolverlo.

– No, Genzo, no hay algo de qué hablar.- la joven de cabello corto y oscuro suspiró, desalentada.- Es una decisión inapelable, me costó mucho tomarla pero ahora que lo he hecho, no habrá nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

– Siéntate, por favor.- sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Wakabayashi señaló uno de los sillones.- Comprendo que hayas tomado una decisión pero espero que tú entiendas que esto es algo nuevo y desconcertante para mí. ¿Qué hice mal para que tomaras esa decisión? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó hasta este extremo? ¿Ya dejaste de sentir algo por mí o es que hay alguien más?

– No hay alguien más, Gen, de verdad.- ella lo miró con ternura y le acarició el rostro, negándose a tomar asiento.- No sería capaz de hacerte algo así, tú lo sabes. Y sí te sigo amando, probablemente siempre lo voy a hacer pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Entre tus viajes y los míos nos vemos pocas veces y en más de una ocasión me he quedado sola en una cama fría debido a los compromisos que tienes con tu equipo. Y tú también has pasado muchas noches solo, no lo niegues. Dime con sinceridad: ¿En verdad crees que ésta es la manera correcta de llevar una relación, tú por un lado y yo por el otro?

– Hasta el momento nos había funcionado bien.- en ese instante, Genzo se dio cuenta de que ya no habría marcha atrás.

– Lo siento.- musitó Aki.- Quizás funcionó en un principio pero ahora ya no. Estoy cansada, ya te lo he dicho, quiero un hombre que esté ahí para mí todo el tiempo y no sólo cuando el fútbol se lo permite.

– Aki, lo siento.- Wakabayashi se puso serio al notar qué tan profunda era la depresión de ella.- Sé que no he estado muy presente últimamente y en verdad me gustaría decirte que las cosas van a cambiar pero hay una alta probabilidad de que eso no suceda, así que sólo puedo prometerte que voy a esforzarme por hacerte sentir que estoy a tu lado.

– Precisamente porque sé que la situación no va a cambiar es que he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que dejemos esto aquí.- replicó Akari, con resignación.- No quería decírtelo hasta hoy, justo cuando acabas de regresar a la ciudad, pero no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes y no quería contártelo por teléfono: voy a volver a Japón en un par de días.

– ¿De manera permanente o temporal?.- el portero se sorprendió.

– De manera permanente.- contestó Aki.- He vendido mis muebles y objetos no indispensables y entregué el departamento. Mientras estabas de viaje con el Hamburgo, mi padre me habló para decirme que quiere que me haga cargo de la sucursal de nuestra empresa en Okinawa. Mi primera intención fue decirle que no porque eso significaría que tendría que separarme de ti pero entonces lo recapacité mejor y concluí que no tiene caso que me quede en Alemania por algo que a la larga no va a funcionar. En el fondo lo sabes, Genzo, que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y no veo la necesidad de sacrificar mi trabajo por algo que no lo vale. No me odies por ser yo quien tome la decisión y por decirlo de esta manera.

– No tengo por qué odiarte porque yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar.- Wakabayashi estaba molesto.- Pero, ¿de verdad tu padre acaba de ofrecerte el puesto en Okinawa o no quisiste decírmelo antes?

– Juro que es verdad que me hizo esa propuesta hace poco.- respondió Akari, con honestidad.- Es cierto que había escuchado rumores pero él no quiso confirmar ninguno, hasta hace un par de semanas.

– Entiendo.- Genzo apretó la boca en un gesto agrio.- Supongo entonces que esto es todo. Lo único que me desagrada es que no me has dado la oportunidad de decir ni una palabra, Aki.

– ¿Para qué?.- replicó Akari, con una sonrisa triste.- Tú mismo me lo acabas de decir, no puedes prometerme que estarás más presente en mi vida y yo quiero estar con alguien que no sea un fantasma.

– Discúlpame, de verdad.- Genzo agachó la cabeza.- Siento que todo ha sido culpa mía y no sé ni siquiera en dónde estuvo el error.

– Yo no te estoy culpando de nada, al menos no directamente.- replicó Aki, con tristeza.- Si alguien tiene la culpa, es el fútbol.

No había más por decir, ella estaba determinada a no cambiar de parecer. A pesar de su entereza y de no tener la costumbre de mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, Akari pudo darse cuenta de que Genzo estaba destrozado por dentro y trató de consolarlo por última vez.

– No todas las historias de amor tienen un buen final.- dijo ella, a manera de despedida.- Ni en todas habrá una tercera persona que se interponga. A veces simplemente es la misma vida, o la rutina, la que acaba con todo. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Él dejó que Akari le diese un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, el portero se dejó caer en el sillón, sin saber muy bien a cuál de todos los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento debía de hacerle caso. Por encima del resto, sin embargo, flotaba el enojo y la frustración.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _París, Francia._

Lily Del Valle subió las escaleras de buen humor. El elevador del edificio llevaba descompuesto tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba de que alguna vez sirvió; en ese día, sin embargo, nada podía hacerla molestar, las cosas le habían marchado de maravilla en el trabajo y había salido temprano, lo que le permitiría cenar en compañía de su prometido. ¿Qué más podía esperar?

Esa tarde era preciosa como pocas. Lily daba gracias porque, tras varios meses de sufrir y extrañar su país natal, por fin le había cobrado el gusto a vivir en una de las grandes metrópolis de Europa. Valía la pena estar ahí, después de todo estaba trabajando en el área de Urgencias de uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo, era difícil lamentarse de la decisión de abandonar México cuando le estaba yendo bien en el trabajo y también en el amor. Era cierto, a Lily le había costado mucho el adaptarse a vivir en Francia pero Elliot Shanks había puesto todo de su parte para ayudarla y eso contribuyó en gran medida a que ella pudiera aceptar a París como su nuevo hogar. Era bueno saber también que, después de años de indecisiones, ahora ellos podían considerarse como una pareja estable que había dado el enorme paso de irse a vivir juntos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de matrimonio pero quedaba claro que ese pensamiento rondaba la mente de ambos jóvenes, tan deseosos de continuar construyendo una vida en común.

Conforme iba acercándose al apartamento que compartía con su novio, a Lily le llegó el aroma de una deliciosa cena que alguien preparaba; el olor se hizo más intenso cuando ella abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Elliot bailando al compás de una movida melodía de los noventas.

 _It´s a beautiful life, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

– ¡Ari! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!.- dijo Elliot, acercándose a ella sin dejar de bailar.- La cena estará lista en menos de cinco minutos.

– ¡Eres un loco!.- Lily rio, dejando que él la guiara hasta el comedor.- ¿Has preparado esto para mí?

– Por supuesto, _ma belle_.- asintió él.- Quiero que pruebes una nueva receta que aprendí. Sólo siéntate y espera, yo me encargaré del resto.

– ¡Pero déjame ayudarte en algo!.- Lily se resistía a sentarse.- Aunque sea a traer la comida.

– De ninguna manera.- negó Elliot, dándole un beso en la frente.- Debes estar cansada de tanto trabajar en el hospital, tú sólo déjate consentir.

Lily volvió a reír mientras dejaba que su novio regresara a la cocina por la comida. Él estornudó y ella le deseó salud, como suele decirse en México cuando alguien estornuda. En ese momento, Lily recibió un mensaje de Whatsapp de Elieth, la hermana de Elliot quien además era su mejor amiga, y se distrajo leyéndolo, de manera que no supo el por qué él dejó caer la olla al piso, causando un estruendo que hizo saltar a Lily en su silla.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.- ¿Te lastimaste?

No obtuvo respuesta. De hecho, Elliot no se veía por ningún lado; Lily no tardó en entender que eso se debía a que él debió de haberse caído al suelo junto con la olla. Ella se puso en pie y rápidamente acudió a la cocina, en donde Elliot yacía sobre un montón de ravioles desparramados. El cuerpo del hombre se retorcía violentamente y Lily supo de inmediato que estaba convulsionando.

– ¡Elliot!.- gritó ella, al tiempo que su instinto médico entraba en acción.- ¿Puedes escucharme?

La joven lo colocó boca arriba y le despejó la vía aérea para que no se ahogara, preguntándose si tendría en el departamento algún medicamento que ayudara a cortar la convulsión. No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo pues el cuerpo de Elliot no tardó en dejar de moverse, quedando completamente inmóvil sobre el frío azulejo a cuadros de la cocina.

\- ¡Elliot, reacciona!.- Lily se dio cuenta de que él no estaba respirando y se dispuso a darle resucitación cardiopulmonar.- ¡Vamos, despierta!

"¿Es una broma, verdad? ¡Vamos, Lily, eres médico! ¡Puedes sacarlo de ésta, se supone que eso es lo que sabes hacer!".

Ella no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó aplicando compresiones en el pecho de su novio ni de cuántas veces insufló aire en su boca, pero hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta, con mucho dolor, que no importaría cuántos minutos más gastara en eso porque Elliot se había ido ya y nada lo haría volver…

 _It´s a beautiful life, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _I just want to be here beside you…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde era cálida y hermosa, congeniaba poco con el funeral que estaba por llevarse a cabo. A lo lejos, Genzo vio a los Shanks abrazados entre sí mientras caminaban rumbo al mausoleo familiar. Para él fue sorprendente el enterarse de que uno de sus más cercanos amigos, Elliot Shanks, había fallecido de manera abrupta y repentina. Karl Heinz Schneider no le había dado muchos detalles, quizás porque no los conocía, así que Wakabayashi no sabía el por qué uno de sus amigos había muerto tan joven. Elliot era tan sólo un año mayor que él así que no podía achacársele su muerte a alguna enfermedad.

Elliot era una de las pocas personas a las que Genzo podía considerar como un amigo de verdad. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran niños, cuando Rémy Shanks llegó con su familia a Japón para tomar el puesto de embajador francés en ese país. En aquél entonces, Elliot, Leo, Erika y Elieth fueron lo más cercano a unos hermanos que Genzo llegó a tener, personas con quienes llegó a intimar más que con sus hermanos verdaderos. Elliot y Leo congeniaron bien con Wakabayashi a pesar de las trabas culturales e idiomáticas, quizás porque se conocieron en una época en la que hacer amigos era lo más sencillo del mundo. El portero habría de conocer después a otros niños japoneses, con los que jugaría fútbol y ganaría muchos torneos, pero ninguno llegó a tener el nivel de amistad que él consiguió con esos niños franceses. Cuando los Shanks se marcharon de Japón, Genzo siguió en contacto con ellos y llegó a reunirse con los cuatro en Europa en diferentes momentos de su vida, incluso Elliot acudió a varios de sus partidos contra el Hamburgo y le consiguió apoyo médico cuando Genzo se lesionó las manos, previo al Mundial Sub-19. El francés lo acompañó a algunas rehabilitaciones y consultas, siendo quien le presentó al doctor Stein, ese médico alemán que tanto sabía de medicina deportiva. Wakabayashi sabía que Elliot era alguien con quien siempre podía contar, sabía que él acudiría a ayudarlo si llegaba a necesitarlo y sabía también que jamás lo traicionaría sin importar las circunstancias. Ahora, Elliot se había ido de manera repentina, causando en el portero la sensación de haber perdido, una vez más, a alguien importante en su vida.

– Siempre te preocupaste por los demás pero nunca lo hacías por ti mismo.- murmuró Genzo, mientras se acercaba a los dolientes.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, viejo amigo?

Entre el cortejo fúnebre iba Gino Hernández, portero italiano que además era la pareja actual de Erika, la mayor de las hermanas Shanks; Elieth, como Genzo esperaba, iba acompañada por Karl Heinz Schneider y Leo, quien ahora era el único hijo varón de los Shanks, estaba en compañía de una mujer rubia a la que Wakabayashi no conocía. Delante de ellos caminaban Rémy y Susan Shanks, los padres de los jóvenes, llevando en las manos una urna dorada, la cual seguramente contenía las cenizas de Elliot. Elieth, al ver a su amigo, se dirigió hacia él, seguida muy de cerca por Schneider.

– Gracias por venir, Genzo.- le dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos.- A Elliot le habría gustado saber que viniste a despedirlo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?.- Genzo le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica.- Apenas hablé con él hace tres semanas y se escuchaba bien.

– Tenía un aneurisma en el cerebro y se le reventó.- Elieth movió la cabeza.- No entiendo bien todavía qué es eso, sólo sé que era un defecto de una de sus arterias en el cerebro y al romperse lo mató. Fue casi instantáneo, no había manera de poder hacer algo para salvarlo.

– Entiendo.- contestó Genzo, aunque lo cierto era que no lo comprendía todo.- Supongo que era algo que nadie sabía que tenía. ¿O había alguna manera en la que él se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que estaba enfermo?

– No realmente.- negó la muchacha.- Era casi imposible de saber que él tenía ese problema, por eso es que su partida ha sido tan repentina…

Wakabayashi saludó a Schneider con un gesto de cabeza, tras lo cual los tres se incorporaron al cortejo fúnebre. Cuando el grupo llegó al mausoleo de los Shanks, un sacerdote ya los estaba esperando para dar una pequeña misa en honor al fallecido, tras lo cual Rémy colocó la urna en el sitio destinado para ella. Al concluir el evento, Wakabayashi se acercó a los Shanks restantes y les presentó sus respetos, para después salir del mausoleo y darles privacidad a Rémy y a Susan. Elieth y Karl se encontraban afuera, ella llorando mientras él la consolaba, aunque se separaron al escuchar a Genzo.

– Lo lamento.- dijo él.- No quería interrumpir.

– No lo haces.- negó Elieth, limpiándose las lágrimas.- Gracias de verdad por venir, sobre todo considerando que tú no estás pasando por un buen momento tampoco.

– ¿De qué hablas?.- el portero enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

– Bueno, de lo tuyo con Akari.- respondió Elieth, con cautela.- No tiene ni un mes desde que te separaste de ella…

– Ésas son tonterías, no compares la muerte de alguien importante con terminar una relación, Peque.- replicó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Lo que yo pude sentir en su momento no se compara con lo que estamos pasando ahora.

– Sí, lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- Tal vez tengas razón pero no quería que sintieras que te estoy haciendo de lado.

– Nada de eso.- negó él, sonriendo a medias.- De todos modos ése es un tema que no quiero tocar con nadie.

En otras circunstancias ella lo habría regañado, le habría dicho que no estaba bien que él se guardara sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento Elieth no se sentía de humor para pelear por un tema que, como el mismo Genzo había dicho, no era _tan_ importante.

– Después hablaremos de eso.- fue lo que respondió Elieth, resignada.- Gracias por venir, en cualquier caso, de verdad que a todos nos ha hecho sentir mejor el verte aquí.

– Esperaba que hubiese más gente.- confesó Genzo, ciertamente asombrado.- Elliot tenía muchos amigos.

– Organizamos una misa para que todos los que lo conocían se despidieran.- aclaró Elieth, mientras Karl la tomaba de la mano.- Pero decidimos que venir al mausoleo sería algo estrictamente privado, sólo para la familia y parejas…

– Hablando de parejas.- Wakabayashi se acordó repentinamente de un detalle.- ¿No tenía Elliot una prometida? ¿No está aquí?

– Sólo era su novia aunque ya vivían juntos.- respondió Eli.- Ella… no pudo venir, tuvo un colapso nervioso severo y el médico le prohibió que asistiera, creyó que su salud mental no lo resistiría. ¿Sabes? Ella estuvo con Elliot cuando falleció y no pudo hacer algo para salvarlo… Creo que eso la va a perseguir por el resto de su vida porque ella es médico…

Al escuchar esto, Genzo sintió mucha compasión por esa chica a quien no conocía y esperó que, a pesar de todo, sí fuese capaz de seguir adelante con su vida. No pudo evitar pensar que Aki tenía razón y que no todas las historias de amor estaban destinadas a tener un buen final.

 **Notas:**

– La canción que Elliot baila es _"It's a beautiful life",_ de Ace of Base.

– El nombre de Aki es simplemente "Aki", pero con mi tendencia a alargar los nombres cortos de las chicas de _Captain Tsubasa_ , hice que su nombre completo en esta historia sea "Akari".

– Elliot no es hermano biológico de Elieth, es su hermano adoptivo ya que en realidad ellos son primos.

– Este fic es el que escribo todos los años para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, que como ya muchos saben es el 7 de diciembre. Es una tradición que hago desde el 2004 y deseo seguir continuándola mientras pueda hacerlo. La canción base es _Kiss on the Wind_ , de Mario Frangoulis, y los títulos de los capítulos fueron tomados de los _lyrics_ de esa canción. Este año el fanfic será diferente ya que la historia quedó larguísima como para dejarla de un solo capítulo así que decidí partirla en varios, los cuales iré publicando cada determinado tiempo.


	2. El dibujo que hiciste con tu dedo

**Segundo Acto: El dibujo que hiciste con tu dedo en el agua.**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

 _Un año después._

Él apenas iba por la vigésima vuelta alrededor del campo cuando vio que uno de los asistentes del entrenador Schneider le hizo una señal con las manos. Genzo Wakabayashi disminuyó la velocidad hasta convertir su marcha en un ligero trote y se acercó al asistente.

– Es hora de que vayas al examen médico, Wakabayashi.- le ordenó el hombre.- Sólo faltan los porteros.

– De acuerdo.- respondió Genzo, echando a andar hacia el consultorio.- Gracias por el aviso.

Seis meses atrás, Genzo Wakabayashi llegó de intercambio al Bayern Múnich, cedido por el Hamburgo, cerrando un trato que los Schneider, padre e hijo, llevaban buscando durante mucho tiempo. El traspaso fue algo que Genzo había aceptado con relativa resignación aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que fue lo mejor para todos, incluyéndolo. El Hamburgo ya no lo quería, él ya no podía seguir creciendo en ese equipo y el Bayern lo ansiaba, así que al aceptar el traspaso las tres partes quedaban relativamente conformes. Además, al mudarse a Múnich, Genzo supo que por fin podía dejar atrás una etapa de su vida en la que nada resultó como esperaba; su fallido noviazgo con Aki Yamazaki no era más que una de las tantas cosas que le salieron mal, también sufrió una fractura en un hueso de la cara que no le permitió jugar durante varios meses y su relación con el Hamburgo terminó de mala manera. En resumidas cuentas, a Wakabayashi no le fue bien ni en el ambiente laboral ni en el personal así que agradecía que su suerte comenzara a mejorar tras ganar la medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid, lo que dio comienzo a una nueva fase de su vida en la que podría retomar sus viejas metas de ganar la Bundesliga y la _DFB-Pokal,_ así como la _Champions League._

– Buen día, Wakabayashi.- en el consultorio, uno de los enfermeros comenzó a checarle los signos vitales.- El doctor Stein te atenderá dentro de poco.

– Muy bien.- asintió el guardameta.- Supongo que el equipo podrá prescindir de mí por un tiempo.

– Esperemos que sí.- el enfermero sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el doctor Stein lo atendiera; Genzo se sentó en la silla del paciente y respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas del médico cuando algo llamó su atención: había una tercera persona en la habitación, alguien a quien él no había visto nunca, una mujer morena que llevaba puesta una bata blanca y que acomodaba las sábanas de la camilla de exploración. Wakabayashi, siguiendo un impulso extraño, se quitó la gorra de inmediato, quizás por respeto.

– Ah, lo siento, olvidé decirte que a partir de hoy la doctora Del Valle estará trabajando con nosotros.- dijo el doctor Stein al notar la reacción de su paciente.- Ella estará de intercambio durante unos meses para aprender sobre la medicina deportiva que manejamos en Europa. Se lo he dicho a tanta gente que doy por hecho que todo mundo lo sabe ya, discúlpame por haber omitido este detalle.

– No se preocupe.- Genzo miró a la doctora de reojo.- Bienvenida a Alemania, doctora.

– Gracias.- ella respondió con amabilidad, sin dejar de acomodar las sábanas.- Estoy para servirle en cualquier cosa que necesite.

– Muy amable.- respondió Wakabayashi, con cortesía.- Pero espero no tener que necesitar del servicio médico muy a menudo.

– Con la tendencia que tienes a lastimarte, es seguro que sucederá todo lo contrario.- se mofó el doctor Stein, con una sonrisa.- Mejor es que vayas conociendo a la doctora porque será ella la encargada de realizar vendajes, suturas y curaciones.

– Cuando esté listo pase aquí, por favor.- la joven reprimió una risita de burla, lo que hizo que Genzo sonriera.

El portero se quitó los zapatos, dejando la gorra en la silla en la que estaba sentado, para subirse después a la mesa de exploración. Ahí pudo ver mejor a la doctora, quien era más joven de lo que él creyó en un inicio. Ella le hizo una revisión minuciosa con mucha profesionalidad, anotando cada detalle en una tabla que tenía consigo, la cual después le pasó al doctor Stein.

– Muy bien, Lily, presta atención a esto.- dijo el galeno, tomando una de las manos de Wakabayashi.- ¿Ves cómo las puntas de sus dedos medios están curveadas hacia atrás? Eso es por el efecto de tantos disparos recibidos, la fuerza cinética de los balones hicieron su efecto en los tendones. Cuando veas esta peculiaridad en las manos de una persona, da por hecho que se dedica a atrapar balones.

– Ser portero es algo más que sólo "atrapar balones", doctor Stein.- replicó Wakabayashi, mordaz.

– Es un estilo de vida, ¿no es así?.- fue la doctora Del Valle quien respondió.

– Exactamente, doctora.- Genzo sonrió de manera involuntaria y la miró con atención.- Exactamente.

Los dos médicos hablaron un poco sobre él, en términos que el joven evidentemente no comprendió. El doctor Stein hizo que Genzo se quitara la playera y él se sintió ligeramente avergonzado sin motivo aparente; no había razón para sentirse así porque no era la primera vez que se quitaba la camiseta para un examen médico pero en esa ocasión había algo _diferente…_ Quizás el asunto se debía a que era la primera vez que se desnudaba delante de un médico _femenino_ y eso le causaba cierta incomodidad, a pesar de que la doctora Del Valle no se inmutó al verlo semidesnudo y lo auscultó sin cambiar su expresión seria.

– Listo, Wakabayashi, puedes terminar de vestirte, hemos concluido el examen.- respondió el doctor Stein.- Gracias por tu cooperación, tendremos listos tus resultados dentro de poco, si hay algún problema te lo haremos saber.

– Gracias, doctor Stein.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Gracias, doctora Del Valle.

La doctora Del Valle le respondió con un saludo vago, sin despegar la vista de su tabla de anotaciones. Había algo en ella que le inquietó a Genzo pero no supo definir qué era así que lo dejó pasar. No tenía importancia en todo caso, quizás el problema era que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres.

En las semanas siguientes, Wakabayashi tuvo la oportunidad de ver en muchas ocasiones a la doctora Lily Del Valle pues ella estaba presente en casi todos los entrenamientos y en uno que otro partido. A pesar de que la chica no era la única becaria de Medicina Deportiva del campus, era la que más ahínco le ponía a su trabajo y parecía multiplicarse para poder atenderlos a todos, solía ser la primera en llegar y la última en retirarse, por lo que sus compañeros no podían hacer menos que admirar su determinación. Incluso Genzo se sentía impresionado por ella a pesar de que había _algo_ en su persona que lo incomodaba. Él tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ese _algo_ era el hecho de que la doctora Del Valle no sonreía con la mirada; era difícil de percibirlo pero ahí estaba, en los ojos chocolate de Lily estaba siempre presente el dolor de la pérdida. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a esa muchacha para que sus sonrisas fuesen siempre tan vacías?

"En cualquier caso, no es mi problema", se decía Wakabayashi constantemente. "Es su vida y no pienso meterme en ella".

Con el tiempo, Genzo se enteró de que la doctora Del Valle provenía de México y que estuvo viviendo en Francia durante algún tiempo, aunque regresó a su país de forma repentina por causa de un motivo no conocido. Así mismo, la doctora estuvo especializándose en Urgencias Médicas en París pero repentinamente cambió a Medicina Deportiva, sin que alguno de sus compañeros supiese la razón. Había, pues, cierto misterio en la vida de la doctora Del Valle que a Wakabayashi no le interesaba descubrir como tal, aunque él pensaba que esos cambios tan repentinos estaban relacionados a la tristeza de sus ojos.

Tal y como lo pronosticó el doctor Stein, Wakabayashi continuó con su tendencia a lastimarse de manera frecuente; no eran lesiones serias que le impidieran su continuidad en el equipo pero sí le causaban molestias a la hora de entrenar y constantemente tenía que estarse aplicando vendajes en las zonas lesionadas. Genzo prefería hacerlo por sí mismo en vez de acudir con el cuerpo médico, tanto por su tonta costumbre de no pedir ayuda como por el temor de que el doctor Stein se enterara y acabara por prohibirle el seguir jugando. En alguna ocasión en la que sintió una leve molestia en el tobillo, Wakabayashi puso alto al ejercicio en bicicleta que estaba realizando para ponerse un vendaje cuando la doctora Del Valle pasó por casualidad y soltó un grito al verlo.

– ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo, Wakabayashi?.- dijo ella, mitad sorprendida y mitad escandalizada.- ¡No me diga que ha estado jugando con ese tipo de vendajes!

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- Genzo se sobresaltó y maldijo en su interior.

– ¿Es en serio?.- la doctora llegó junto a él y le quitó la venda de las manos.- ¡Lo está haciendo muy mal! ¿Se ha ligado así siempre?

– Pues sí.- Wakabayashi se avergonzó, nunca antes le habían reclamado por sus vendajes.- Nunca he tenido molestias cuando me vendo yo mismo.

– Ahora veo por qué el doctor Stein dijo que usted es propenso a lastimarse.- Lily se echó en el piso, frente a él, para deshacerle el vendaje y acomodárselo.- ¡Vea nada más esto! Si ha jugado con ligaduras tan mal hechas, no es de sorprender que se lesione tanto.

La doctora comenzó a explicarle cómo había que colocar de forma correcta un vendaje, dejando a Genzo ciertamente sorprendido. El joven ni siquiera sabía que había una manera correcta de aplicar ese tratamiento así que no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando ella acabó su trabajo.

– No se ofenda, en verdad.- dijo la doctora Lily.- Pero sus vendajes apestan. No pierda el tiempo intentando hacérselos usted mismo, mejor venga conmigo y yo se los pongo.

– ¡Vamos, no puedo ser tan malo!.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Lo he hecho así toda mi vida!

– Pues eso sólo significa que toda su vida lo ha estado haciendo mal.- replicó ella.- ¿Dónde aprendió, en tutoriales de Youtube?

Wakabayashi se calló abruptamente porque, si bien que no fue así como se enseñó, sí había visualizado varios tutoriales para aplicar vendajes y heridas menores en la mencionada plataforma. La doctora, que no esperaba su reacción, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

– ¡Por dios, de verdad que ve tutoriales médicos de Youtube!.- ella se rio con muchas ganas.- ¡No puede ser, lo dije al azar, no pensé que sería real!

– Y es así como un médico te hace quedar en ridículo.- Wakabayashi sintió que enrojecía.- Yo no soy médico, doctora, no me juzgue tan severamente.

– Precisamente por no ser doctor es por lo que debe de dejar de hacer cosas de doctores.- a ella se le salieron las lágrimas.- Déjenos el trabajo duro a nosotros y usted encárguese de mantener su estilo de vida de "atrapador" de balones, ¿sí?

Genzo no pudo evitar reírse también, lo que lo hizo sentir menos apenado. La doctora ya había concluido el vendaje y él debía admitir que lo sentía más seguro que cuando se lo aplicaba él mismo.

– Gracias, doctora.- le dijo Genzo.- Tanto por el vendaje como por ponerme en mi lugar.

– Soy buena para hacer ambas cosas.- la doctora Lily se secó las lágrimas.- Sobre todo con aquéllos que se las dan de sabihondos en cuestiones médicas. Cuando necesite un vendaje, búsqueme y se lo pongo, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Y si mejor me enseña a hacerlo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, tomando la oportunidad al vuelo.

– No, porque entonces menos va a buscar al cuerpo médico.- negó la chica.- No sea tan terco y hábleme, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo.- aceptó Genzo, sonriendo a medias.- Gracias una vez más, doctora Del Valle.

Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró, de buen humor. Al menos algo positivo salió de ese encuentro: por un breve instante, mientras se reía, la tristeza había desaparecido de los ojos de la doctora Del Valle.

A partir de ese momento, Genzo comenzó a ver de manera más continua a Lily Del Valle porque, fiel a su palabra, la buscaba cuando necesitaba atención médica. Al principio, en un par de ocasiones intentó ponerse él mismo las vendas, tratando de seguir los pasos que ella hacía, pero la doctora Del Valle solía descubrirlo y se reía a grandes carcajadas de sus pésimas ligaduras. Así pues, Wakabayashi optó por no insistir en querer curarse él mismo y buscaba a la doctora en cada ocasión, dándose cuenta de que ella en verdad era buena en su trabajo. Con estos constantes encuentros fue dándose una relación de camaradería sutil pero honesta, basada en el respeto y la admiración mutuos. Genzo se dio cuenta de que él era una de las pocas personas a quienes la doctora Lily les sonreía de manera sincera y se preguntó qué habría hecho él para ganarse esa distinción, pero tenía que admitir que realmente le gustaba ese asunto. No tardaría en descubrir, sin embargo, el por qué ella tenía una ligera predilección por él.

Un día de entrenamiento, Wakabayashi vio a Elieth en los terrenos del FC Bayern Campus. Ella sonrió al verlo y corrió a su encuentro, abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo. Genzo la recibió con mucho gusto, dándose cuenta de que la última vez que la vio fue en el funeral de Elliot Shanks.

– ¡Qué gusto me da verte, Genzo!.- exclamó ella, feliz.- Mira que te desapareces en verdad, ¡hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía!

– ¿Yo? ¿Quién es la que anda dando vueltas por Europa?.- replicó Wakabayashi, riendo.- Yo he estado en Múnich desde hace seis meses.

– He estado ocupada.- Elieth desvió la mirada.- Ya sabes, moverme constantemente me hace sentir mejor.

– ¿Qué opina Schneider al respecto?.- quiso saber Genzo.

– Él me apoya en cualquier decisión que tome.- sonrió Eli.- Siempre ha estado a mi lado y en verdad agradezco su ayuda; si no hubiera sido por él, no sé cómo habría tolerado lo de Elliot… En fin, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Ya te encontraste otra novia?

– Peque, ya te dije que he terminado con los asuntos amorosos.- Genzo puso una sonrisa resignada.- Me dedico cien por ciento al fútbol y nada más, no me interesa volver a tener pareja.

– ¿Y por qué no?.- quiso saber Elieth.- ¿Tan mal te dejó Akari?

– No es eso.- negó el portero.- Es sólo que me di cuenta de que ella tuvo razón en una cosa: no tengo tiempo para novias. Si a ella la descuidé por mis compromisos, seguramente lo mismo haré con otra y no deseo hacerle pasar por lo mismo. Además, tú sabes que yo nunca he estado realmente interesado en las cuestiones amorosas.

– Mira, eso de que no tienes tiempo para tu novia es un pretexto, Genzo.- replicó Elieth, negada a dejarse vencer.- Cuando dos personas se aman buscan la manera de estar juntas a pesar de sus ocupaciones y de la distancia. Míranos a Karl y a mí, no hemos dejado que ni su trabajo ni el mío se interpongan entre nosotros. Yo sospecho que Aki simplemente decidió que valoraba más su trabajo que a ti y al ponerlos en balanza saliste perdiendo.

– Puede ser, pero aunque fuese cierto, no la culpo por ello.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

– Eso sólo demuestra que la sigues extrañando.- señaló Eli, con cierto pesar.- Aún te duele, ¿no es así?

– No voy a responderte a eso.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa triste.

– Como sea.- suspiró Elieth, resignada.- Me da gusto verte, espero que no tenga que pasar otro año para que nos volvamos a encontrar.

– Yo también lo espero.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Vienes a ver a Schneider?

– Aunque te sorprenda, no.- negó la joven.- Es decir, ya pasé a verlo pero en realidad vine a buscar a mi mejor amiga, está de intercambio para hacer prácticas en Medicina Deportiva, quizás la conozcas.

– ¿Eres amiga de una de las doctoras pasantes?.- Genzo se sorprendió y, sin explicación aparente, estuvo seguro de cuál de ellas se trataba.- ¿Quién es?

– Se llama Lily Del Valle.- contestó Elieth.- Es morena y de cabello muy largo, ¿has hablado con ella alguna vez?

– ¡Ah!.- Genzo se sorprendió a pesar de suponerse quién era la conocida de Elieth.- ¿Eres amiga de la doctora Del Valle?

– Por lo que veo sí la conoces.- sonrió Eli, con cierta tristeza.- Sí, es mi mejor amiga.

– Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- Wakabayashi sonrió a medias.- No sabía ni siquiera que ustedes se conocieran.

– ¿De verdad?.- Elieth puso cara de extrañeza.- Es curioso que pienses eso, considerando que ella era la novia de Elliot.

– ¿Qué has dicho?.- él se asombró aún más.- ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

– Sí, ¿en serio no lo sabías?.- asintió Elieth.- Lily era la casi prometida de mi hermano, vivió con él en Francia antes de su muerte y fue la que intentó salvarlo cuando el aneurisma se le reventó.

"Bien, eso explica muchas cosas", pensó el portero, para quien en ese momento todo tuvo sentido. "El por qué ella nunca habla de su vida, el por qué después de estar viviendo en Francia regresó a su país e incluso entiendo por qué cambió la especialidad de Urgencias Médicas por la de Medicina Deportiva. Tras haber fracaso en salvar a su prometido, debió de haber decidido que no quería continuar en ese rubro. Y hasta puedo comprender el por qué hay tanta tristeza en sus ojos…".

– No lo sabía.- confesó Genzo.- Ella nunca me lo dijo.

– No me extraña.- suspiró Elieth.- Si a mí me dolió la muerte de Elliot, puedes imaginar cómo se puso ella. Cayó en un estado de depresión muy marcada, dejó de comer y hasta de dormir porque tenía pesadillas relacionadas a los últimos momentos de la vida de mi hermano. Me da muchísimo gusto que ahora esté aquí intentando rehacer su vida, después de lo cerca que estuvo de irse también…

– Comprendo.- dijo él, muy serio.- Es bueno saber la verdad detrás de su comportamiento…

Elieth no añadió algo más a lo ya dicho y cambió el tema de conversación. Al día siguiente, cuando Genzo acudió al consultorio médico para una revisión de rutina de una lesión menor que ya estaba en proceso de recuperación, se encontró a la doctora Del Valle acomodando los expedientes, quien sonrió al verlo y se dispuso a atenderlo de muy buena gana, a pesar de que él la miraba de una manera extraña.

– ¿Sucede algo, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber ella.- Lo noto extraño.

– Es sólo que ayer descubrí que tenemos una amiga en común, doctora.- respondió él, yendo directo al grano.- No sabía que eres amiga de Elieth Shanks.

– Ah, es verdad, que Elieth vino ayer.- Lily se puso levemente nerviosa.- No pensé que le comentaría que somos amigas muy cercanas.

– No fue lo único que ella me dijo.- continuó Genzo, tuteándola.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras la novia de Elliot? Siendo tan cercana a ambos, supongo que cualquiera de los dos debió de haberte dicho que también soy amigo íntimo de los Shanks. Es cierto que tú y yo no nos conocíamos pero no teníamos por qué comportarnos como un par de completos desconocidos, doctora.

– ¡Ah!.- Lily se puso seria al instante.- Ehm… Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírselo… Sí tenía conocimiento de que es muy cercano a los Shanks, Wakabayashi, incluso Elliot me habló mucho de usted pero no me pareció que fuese correcto llegar y decir: "Hola, soy la viuda de Elliot Shanks y él me contó alguna vez que ustedes eran muy buenos amigos. ¿Cómo estás?".

– Supongo que no.- él sonrió a medias.- Pero sí pudiste decirme que conoces a Elieth.

Por respuesta, Lily se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir; ella se dispuso entonces a revisar al muchacho con la cabeza baja, en una actitud que vagaba entre la vergüenza y la tristeza.

– A mí también me dolió la muerte de Elliot, en verdad.- añadió Genzo, en voz baja.- Él era mi amigo, uno de los pocos en los que en realidad confiaba y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para que me doliese su muerte… Aún me cuesta trabajo digerir ese asunto, Elliot era fuerte y su partida fue tan repentina que… Lo lamento, no creo que quieras escuchar hablar de esto.

– No te preocupes, no hay problema.- a Lily le costó trabajo seguir hablándole de una manera tan formal.- Su partida fue repentina para todos y los que lo amábamos seguimos sintiendo dolor al recordarlo. Incluso yo no puedo pronunciar su nombre sin que se me haga un nudo en la garganta así que… Como sea, yo sabía que Genzo Wakabayashi era un gran amigo de mi novio, muchas veces me habló de ti y me decía que algún día nos iba a presentar. Eras el único del grupo cercano a los Shanks que me faltaba por conocer pero pues ya no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…

– ¿Y qué se supone que somos ahora, un par de hologramas que interactúan de vez en cuando?.- replicó Wakabayashi, con cierta sorna.

– No, ciertamente que no.- Lily se dio cuenta de su error y se echó a reír, cortando las lágrimas que ya asomaban a su rostro.- Lo que quise decir es que ya no hubo oportunidad de que Elliot nos presentara pero al final hemos terminado conociéndonos de todos modos, Wakabayashi.

En esos momentos ella lucía frágil e indefensa, como un pajarito herido que busca la manera de volar para volver a casa; Genzo no pudo evitar que despertaran sus instintos masculinos protectores, a pesar de saber que Lily no necesitaba ser protegida por nadie pues había sobrevivido a una pérdida importante, se había levantado y había echado a andar de nuevo. No necesitaba ni que la compadecieran ni que le resolvieran la vida, necesitaba un amigo que se ofreciera a apoyarla en lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

– Así como fui amigo de Elliot, puedo serlo tuyo también.- dijo el portero.- Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

– Gracias.- la doctora sonrió de manera genuina.- No quiero ser una carga para ti.

– No lo serás.- negó Genzo.- Elliot era alguien a quien yo realmente apreciaba y lo mínimo que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria es ayudar a la mujer más importante de su vida.

Wakabayashi en ese momento no sabía que esas palabras serían ciertas en más de un sentido.

– Ésa es una muestra de que ustedes dos eran muy amigos en verdad.- señaló Lily, en voz baja.

Ellos continuaron hablando durante un rato más; entre las preguntas y las exploraciones que la doctora hacía para cumplir el requisito del examen de rutina, Wakabayashi intercalaba comentarios sobre Elliot, alguna anécdota que explicara el por qué ellos habían sido tan cercanos. Conforme iba hablando, Genzo pudo darse cuenta de que la doctora Lily se veía menos avergonzada y renuente, al grado de que incluso le hizo un par de bromas que a él lo tomaron desprevenido porque no creyó que ella tuviese un sentido del humor tan peculiar.

– Bien, Wakabayashi, no te quito más el tiempo.- dijo la doctora Lily, tras cerrar la carpeta de su expediente.- Es hora de que regreses al entrenamiento.

– Gracias, doctora.- respondió Genzo, con una media sonrisa.- Espero ya no tener que utilizar tus vendajes.

– Siempre vas a necesitar que alguien te haga los vendajes, eres muy malo en eso y toda tu vida lo serás.- se burló la joven.- No te sientas mal, todos somos malos en algo. A mí no se me da bien la dermatología y tú apestas vendando. Así es la vida.

Ambos rieron un poco más antes de que Genzo se retirara para que ella pudiera continuar valorando a sus compañeros. Mientras se dirigía de nuevo a los campos de entrenamiento, el portero se dijo que había conseguido que la doctora aceptara abrirse con él para dejar de tratarlo como paciente y comenzar a verlo como un amigo.

" _Aunque en el fondo quisieras que ella no fuese la ex de Elliot",_ dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro. " _Preferirías que la doctora Del Valle fuera simplemente otra becaria más, sin un pasado que estuviese tan ligado a alguien que fue un gran amigo tuyo…"._

Genzo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que resultaban ser estas palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily se preguntó una vez más el por qué terminó aceptando esa invitación. No quería llamarla "cita" porque no lo era, aunque su acompañante pensara lo contrario. Había accedido a ir al partido entre el Bayern Múnich y el Hamburgo porque realmente deseaba verlo en vivo, no porque quisiera salir con el muchacho que la invitó pero ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea. El joven era un futbolista sueco que jugaba con el Hamburgo pero que llevaba lesionado varias semanas, así que había viajado a Múnich para ver el partido desde las tribunas y analizar al oponente. Lily lo conoció a través de uno de los enfermeros del Bayern y el sueco pareció quedar encantado con ella, no hacía más que enviarle mensajes a través de sus redes sociales y, aunque el tipo no era mala persona además de ser bastante atractivo, Lily no deseaba aceptar sus avances. ¡Caramba, que ella seguía estando de luto! Pero eso, por supuesto, no se lo hizo saber a él.

– ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando, linda?.- preguntó Alder Ëkdal, con una sonrisa.- Estos lugares son geniales, ¿no lo crees?

– Sí, lo son.- respondió Lily.- Yo no hubiese podido conseguirlos, eso es seguro.

– Bueno, lo único que hace falta es tener a los contactos adecuados para obtener lo que deseas.- añadió Ëkdal.- La verdad es que no esperaba estar tan bien acompañado, ha sido toda una suerte que hayas aceptado venir conmigo.

"Porque no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo", pensó Lily, ofuscada. "Yo sólo quería ver el partido y por mi estupidez ahora crees que quiero algo contigo".

Durante el primer tiempo, Ëkdal intentó hacer avances con ella para tratar de conseguir una segunda cita (o una primera, desde el punto de vista de Lily). La doctora no hallaba la forma de cortarlo con sutileza, no deseaba ser grosera con el hombre pero tampoco quería seguir fingiendo que le agradaban sus coqueteos. Al inicio del medio tiempo, la joven se puso en pie con la esperanza de alejarse un poco de Ëkdal o de encontrar una manera de escapar.

– ¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber él.- Te acompaño.

– Gracias, pero voy al sanitario y prefiero ir sola.- Lily sonrió con disculpa.- Espérame, por favor, no tardo.

Cuando se encontraba a medio camino de los sanitarios más alejados del palco que compartía con Ëkdal, la chica se preguntó qué tan grosero sería que dejara a su acompañante solo a medio partido. Se dijo que realmente no le importaba, estaba ya cansada de rechazarlo y lo único que deseaba era marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, así que empezó a planear una ruta de escape, perdiéndose entre la gente que aprovechaba el medio tiempo para ir al baño o comprar más cerveza. Estaba por llegar a una salida accesoria cuando escuchó una voz masculina que la detuvo a medio paso.

– ¡Doctora Del Valle!.- la saludó Genzo, quien iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una playera blanca, prescindiendo de su gorra por ese día.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí!

– ¡Ah!.- Lily sonrió involuntariamente al identificar al dueño de la voz.- ¿Qué tal, Wakabayashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo en las tribunas? ¿No deberías de estar en la banca?

– Eh, sí, pero… .- el portero se avergonzó.- Estoy lesionado, creo que ya lo sabes, así que el entrenador me mantendrá fuera de la alineación para los próximos dos partidos. Y como sabe que si me quedo en la banca estaré rogándole para que me meta a jugar, ha decidido simplemente no convocarme.

– Te has hecho tu buena fama.- Lily se echó a reír.- Lo siento por ti.

– Es mi culpa.- admitió Genzo, con menos pena.- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Obviamente has venido a ver el partido pero, ¿con quién estás?

– Vine con un, eh… .- ella titubeó.- No puedo decir que con un amigo porque no lo es… Me invitó un jugador lesionado del Hamburgo y acepté porque quería ver el encuentro y ya no encontré boletos para comprarlos por mi cuenta… Y, como supongo que debes de saber, Elieth está en Francia así que pensé que sería una buena idea venir con él…

– ¿Un jugador del Hamburgo?.- Wakabayashi enarcó las cejas.- ¿Quién es?

– Alder Ëkdal.- Lily sintió que se sonrojaba.

– ¡Ah!.- Genzo sintió una punzada de un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos.- ¿Estás saliendo con Ëkdal, doctora?

– No.- negó la joven, poniéndose muy nerviosa.- Como te dije, Ëkdal me invitó al partido y acepté porque quería venir y ya no encontré boletos. No sé si sabes pero yo no tengo entrada preferencial porque soy una simple becaria así que pensé que no sería mala idea venir con él pero me arrepentí… Al parecer, para Ëkdal esto es una cita y yo soy tan estúpida que no lo supe ver a tiempo.

– Ya veo.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- ¿Ëkdal te está molestando entonces?

– Es mi culpa, Wakabayashi.- reconoció Lily, muy avergonzada.- Yo no lo vi venir y debí de haberlo hecho. Acepté porque quería ver este estúpido partido y ahora tengo encima de mí a ese muchacho que cree que le di esperanzas sólo por aceptar venir con él.

– Vaya que es un problema.- él estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.- Te diría que bastaría con que le dijeras que no quieres estar con él, pero conozco a Ëkdal y él no se toma bien los rechazos… ¿Aún quieres ver el partido, doctora?

– No voy a volver con él.- protestó ella.- Justo estaba por fugarme cuando me hablaste, quizás aún esté a tiempo antes de que Ëkdal se dé cuenta de que ya tardé demasiado en el sanitario.

– O puedes venir conmigo al palco y terminar de ver el encuentro.- la invitación surgió de los labios del portero casi sin que se diera cuenta.- Si nos topamos con Ëkdal, bastará con que le diga que vienes conmigo para que te deje en paz. Fuimos compañeros en el Hamburgo así que ya sé cómo manejarlo.

– ¡Ay, Wakabayashi, de verdad que me da mucha pena!.- manifestó la doctora, ofuscada.- No quisiera molestarte con una estupidez mía.

– No es una molestia.- la sonrisa de Genzo fue cálida.- Alguna vez te dije que podías contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitaras.

– Sí, pero no para algo que es una tontería causada por mí misma.- Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada.- Yo de verdad que…

– ¡Ah, al fin te encuentro!.- Ëkdal apareció en ese momento, mitad aliviado por haberla encontrado y mitad sorprendido por la presencia de Wakabayashi.- Pensé que alguien te había secuestrado, linda.

– Más o menos eso es lo que está a punto de pasar.- replicó Wakabayashi, presto.- Vaya que es extraño verte por aquí, Ëkdal.

– Vine a analizar al rival.- el sueco no supo cómo tomarse la intervención de Genzo.- Y yo no esperaba encontrarte con mi cita.

– No es una cita.- se apresuró a añadir Lily.

– Si lo es, me temo que va a terminar aquí.- dijo Wakabayashi, tranquilamente.- Como me figuro que ya sabes, la doctora Del Valle está haciendo prácticas en el Bayern Múnich y como tal está obligada a atender a un jugador en caso de emergencia.

– ¿Ah, sí?.- Ëkdal titubeó.- ¿Qué no tienen más personal médico en la cancha?

– Sí, pero su labor es atender a los que están jugando.- continuó Genzo, con parsimonia.- La doctora Del Valle está encargada de los que nos quedamos en los palcos. Justamente estaba diciéndole que necesito su ayuda así que tendrás que disculparnos pero nos tenemos que ir.

– ¿Es en serio?.- Ëkdal miró a Lily.- Eso no sucede en el Hamburgo.

– Las cosas en el Bayern son diferentes.- Lily agarró la oportunidad que le estaba dando Genzo.- Discúlpame y gracias por la invitación pero tendremos que terminarla aquí.

– Entonces te llamaré después.- el sueco seguía sin comprender bien la situación.

– Gracias, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.- Lily se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja.- Lamento si ocasioné que confundieras las cosas pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación con alguien, ni ahora ni nunca. Yo ingenuamente creí que me estabas invitando como amigo y por eso acepté, pero ahora que veo que tus intenciones eran otras, tengo que aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. No quiero salir contigo en plan romántico, Ëkdal, espero que puedas entenderlo.

Quiso el sueco decirle muchas cosas a la muchacha, protestar, preguntar qué había estado mal y por qué había sido tan enfática al decir que no quería tener una relación con alguien, pero la presencia de Wakabayashi le molestaba en extremo. La razón no tenía que ver con el hecho de que él estuviese interrumpiendo su cita sino porque su antiguo compañero tenía una expresión de reto muy conocida entre el espécimen masculino: _déjala tranquila o te irá muy mal._

– No me voy a dar por vencido.- le dijo Ëkdal a Lily, sonriéndole.- Quizás ahora digas que no pero después cambiarás de opinión.

– No lo haré.- negó ella, enojada por la terquedad del otro.

Genzo decidió que era suficiente y se llevó a Lily consigo; ella suspiró de alivio cuando al fin se alejaron del sueco. Se dijo que, en cuanto pudiera, bloquearía a Ëkdal de cualquier red social en donde hubiese estado en contacto con él.

– Te debo una grande.- dijo Lily.- De verdad que no mentías cuando dijiste que Ëkdal no conoce el significado de la palabra "no".

– Fue bueno que le dejaras las cosas en claro.- replicó Genzo.- Pero, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste de que nunca más volverás a tener una relación?

– Lo dije en serio.- asintió Lily, cabizbaja.- No quiero tener pareja en lo que me queda de vida por… tú sabes… No quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso…

– ¿Te refieres a perder a alguien a quien amabas?.- Wakabayashi se sorprendió al notar que él pensaba más o menos lo mismo, aunque por razones diferentes a las de ella.

– Sí.- aceptó la doctora, aliviada de que el portero lo hubiese entendido a la primera.

– Alguna vez escuché decir que un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio.- comentó Genzo, pensativo. En ese momento, ambos se dirigían al palco reservado para los jugadores inactivos del Bayern Múnich en donde él había estado viendo el partido.- Eso se aplica a cualquier situación de la vida, ¿no te parece?

– Eso dicen, sí, aunque es falso.- replicó Lily.- O sea, no es imposible pero sí muy difícil… Okey, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero no sé… Creo que a ti te lo puedo decir porque no serás como Elieth y no me regañarás por pensar así pero cuando Elliot falleció, algo de mí murió junto con él y no me siento capaz de amar a otra persona de la misma manera…

– Entiendo.- el portero hizo un gesto que llamó la atención de la chica.- Más de lo que tú crees.

– ¿Y tú?.- cuestionó Lily, tras un breve periodo de silencio; la expresión de Genzo le llamaba mucho la atención.- Tampoco te he visto con pareja ni parece interesarte el conseguir una.

– Yo también perdí a alguien a quien amaba.- Genzo sintió como si su voz le perteneciera a otra persona que narraba unos hechos que no eran los suyos.- Aunque no de la misma manera que tú… Ella se fue porque sintió que no le prestaba la suficiente atención; entre mi carrera futbolística y su incipiente carrera como mujer de negocios rara vez teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos así que eso le afectó más de lo que pensé. Cuando yo estaba libre, Aki estaba trabajando, y ella estaba libre cuando yo me iba de gira con el Hamburgo. Si soy justo, sí soy el culpable de que nuestra relación fracasara porque siempre antepuse mi carrera a nuestra relación, supongo que eso le hizo creer que no la amaba lo suficiente pero lo cierto es que sí lo hacía…

– Oh… .- Lily no supo qué decir.- ¿Y nunca intentaste hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas?

– No.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Soy demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso.

– Quizás me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa.- sugirió Lily, dubitativa.- Pero creo que una relación es cosa de dos. Dices que ella tenía una carrera y que eso también dificultaba que ambos se vieran. ¿Por qué al final sólo fue culpa tuya? Me suena a que tu ex estaba cansada de tratar de combinar su carrera con la tuya al tiempo que hacía malabares con la relación de ambos y, por tanto, le fue más fácil acusarte de tener la culpa que intentar encontrar una manera de manejarlo todo a la vez.

– ¿Tú crees?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, con sorpresa.- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera...

– Si me dijeras que ella estuvo todo el tiempo para ti y que tú la dejaste de lado en más de una ocasión por culpa del fútbol, sí estaría de acuerdo en que tú eres el responsable.- continuó la doctora.- Pero me has dicho que hubo veces en las que tú estuviste libre mientras ella trabajaba, no es como si siempre hubiese estado disponible para ti, ¿no es cierto?

– Tiene lógica.- reconoció Genzo, pensativo.- Confieso que siempre di por hecho que Akari tenía razón al terminar conmigo por mi falta de interés.

– No eres un monstruo emocional, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, con suavidad.- Basta con ver lo mucho que te culpas de haber lastimado a alguien a quien amabas para saberlo. Tu pecado fue haber cometido algunos errores pero que hayas sabido reconocerlos es un buen comienzo para corregirlos. Sin embargo, nunca debes olvidar que en una relación no se debe de culpar a una sola persona de todos los problemas, tu ex te acusó de no darle la suficiente atención pero ella hizo lo mismo contigo en más de una ocasión, a juzgar por lo que me has dicho.

– No lo había visto de esa manera, lo reconozco.- Genzo tuvo que admitir que siempre creyó que él era el único culpable de ese fracaso amoroso.

– Es bueno ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de alguien que no está involucrado en el asunto.- ella le sonrió, lo que hizo que él se sintiera perturbado.

Al fin llegaron al palco y el portero invitó a la doctora a tomar asiento, justo cuando el árbitro daba inicio a la segunda mitad del partido. Genzo llegó a pensar que su acompañante se mantendría seria durante el encuentro pero, para su sorpresa, comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre las jugadas y festejaba cada movimiento del Bayern con mucha emoción. Él respondía a lo que ella decía y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación enfocada exclusivamente en el fútbol.

– Veo que de verdad te gusta el fútbol.- comentó Genzo, en una pausa.

– Es mi deporte favorito.- aceptó Lily, riendo.- Ser médico de un club de sóccer siempre fue mi segundo sueño, después de ser médico de Urgencias…

La risa se le cortó bruscamente y él entendió el por qué. En vez de preguntarle si se sentía bien, Genzo desvió hábilmente el tema hacia la jugada que acababa de realizar Schneider, cosa que Lily agradeció con la mirada. Wakabayashi pronto empezó a experimentar una emoción diferente, una mezcla de gusto y desagrado a partes iguales que él no sabía cómo catalogar.

 _"Te gusta",_ le dijo una voz interior. _"Es algo que quieres negar porque tú no deseas tener otra relación después del fracaso con Aki. Y también porque ella fue la novia de un gran amigo tuyo. No te sientes preparado para estar con alguien otra vez, de hecho ni siquiera deseas intentarlo, es cierto, pero la ley de la atracción no funciona así y ella te gusta. La consideras atractiva, siempre lo has hecho, desde que la viste por primera vez pero preferiste negarlo y enfocarte en el fútbol y encerrarte en ti mismo... Y es que, aunque no quieras reconocerlo públicamente, Akari te causó más daño del que quieres admitir…"._

"Bien, da lo mismo", pensó Genzo, mordaz. "Porque ella va a volver a su país en algún momento y yo voy a quedarme aquí. Si no funcionó una relación entre dos personas que viajaban constantemente pero que vivían en el mismo país, mucho menos lo hará entre dos que vivan en continentes distintos. Además, ella misma lo dijo: no quiere tener relaciones de pareja nunca más en su vida. Y yo tampoco. Y con respecto a Aki… Creo que ha quedado claro que sí causó daño en mí pero eso es algo que jamás admitiré en voz alta".

– ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.- Te quedaste callado de repente.

– Estaba haciendo cálculos de cuánto tiempo más estarás en Alemania.- mintió él.- Según supe, tu pasantía dura seis meses, ¿no es así?

– Así es, de manera que me quedan dos meses, más o menos.- contestó ella.

– Muy bien.- aceptó Genzo.- Quizás sería buena idea que comenzáramos a reunirnos Schneider, Elieth, tú y yo. Los cuatro somos amigos y nunca se nos ha ocurrido salir juntos.

– Ésa es una excelente idea.- el rostro de la doctora se iluminó.- Seguro que a Eli le va a encantar.

 _"Bonito pretexto encontraste para seguir viéndola…"._

Cuando el juego terminó, Genzo se ofreció a llevar a Lily a su departamento. La joven, abochornada, intentó negarse pero él volvió a insistir en que habían acordado que ella aceptaría su ayuda si la necesitaba y que por tanto no tenía por qué sentirse tan renuente a aceptar su oferta.

– Supongo que Ëkdal te iba a llevar de regreso.- comentó Genzo.- Y dado que ya lo mandaste de paseo, me corresponde a mí tomar su lugar.

– Lo dices como si no fuera capaz de tomar el transporte público.- replicó Lily, aunque estuvo de acuerdo en subir al BMW del portero.

"Maldita sea, deja de azorarte como conejo asustado cada vez que él intenta hacer algo por ti", pensó la mexicana. "Lo hace de buena fe porque era muy amigo de Elliot, no tienes por qué preocuparte…".

Ella no quería admitir que quizás el problema era precisamente ése, que Genzo sólo quisiera ayudarla por haber sido tan cercano a Elliot.

Cuando estaban por llegar al departamento, los sorprendió una lluvia potente y repentina que obligó a Genzo a orillar el automóvil al no tener una buena visibilidad. Los dos se quedaron un rato sin decir palabra, pensando en cosas similares aunque no lo sabrían porque ninguno iba a revelar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

– No fue culpa tuya.- dijo Genzo, repentinamente.

– ¿Qué?.- a pesar del escueto mensaje, Lily comprendió a qué se refería.- ¿De qué hablas?

– La muerte de Elliot no fue tu culpa.- aclaró él, con suavidad, mientras miraba fijamente el vidrio empapado por la lluvia.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?.- ella estaba muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

– Elieth me lo ha contado.- Genzo la interrumpió.- Me dijo que tú intentaste salvarlo pero que no lo conseguiste porque no era algo que pudieras hacer, Elliot ya estaba condenado a morir, estaba en su destino. Y sospecho que ésa es la razón por la que cambiaste las Urgencias Médicas por la Medicina Deportiva, ¿no es así? Porque no pudiste volver a intentar salvar a alguien después de haber fallado en rescatar a una persona que era muy importante para ti.

Lily se quedó sin palabras. Nadie, hasta ese momento, le había soltado las cosas tan directamente a pesar de que muchos de sus amigos y parientes cercanos intentaron decírselo varias veces, incluyendo la misma Elieth, quien fue la primera en darse cuenta del sentimiento de culpa que estaba cargando Lily.

– Yo debí haber hecho mejor las cosas.- la voz temblorosa de la chica indicaba que estaba cerca de un colapso.- ¡Yo debí haberlo salvado! ¡Sabía cómo hacerlo pero no fui capaz de conseguirlo! ¡Le fallé, a pesar de todos mis conocimientos le fallé!

– Eso no es verdad.- negó Genzo, firme pero suave a la vez.- Por lo que Peque me contó, era imposible que alguien pudiera salvar a Elliot de morir, su enfermedad era incurable y fatal. No eres infalible ni tampoco eres un dios, como médico debes de saber que no podrás salvarlos a todos por más que te esfuerces. No estuve ahí, es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvar a Elliot; desgraciadamente, eso ya no dependía de ti, él ya estaba condenado a morir ese día.

Lily al fin rompió a llorar, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Genzo vio su espalda convulsionarse al compás del llanto y torpemente se la acarició con suavidad, tratando de darle su apoyo. Siempre fue malo para consolar mujeres pero una de las cosas que le debía a Aki era el haber aprendido qué acciones realizar para hacer sentir mejor a una mujer llorosa.

– ¡Yo no quería que muriera!.- hipeó Lily.- ¡Yo de verdad quería salvarlo!

– Lo sé.- el portero continuó hablando con voz tranquila.- Nadie te culpa de lo contrario. Deja ir ese sentimiento, déjalo en el pasado.

Después de un rato ella se tranquilizó hasta que el llanto histérico pasó a ser un lloriqueo espaciado. Lily se hizo hacia atrás y Genzo retiró la mano de su espalda. De su bolso, ella sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables para sonarse la nariz, la cual estaba roja e hinchada.

– Lo siento.- dijo Lily, con voz gangosa.- Creo que llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando ese peso.

– Me supongo que así fue.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Pero ya es momento de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Todos los que conocimos a Elliot lo extrañamos pero hemos continuado con nuestras vidas porque es lo que se debe de hacer. Es momento de que tú hagas lo mismo, Lily, lo sabes bien.

– Tienes razón.- ella soltó un largo suspiro.- Gracias.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo, escuchando cómo el agua golpeteaba los vidrios del auto. Cuando la lluvia amainó, Genzo puso en marcha el vehículo y continuó con su camino, sin que alguno de los dos volviera a mencionar lo sucedido.

Después de ese episodio se operó un sutil cambio en ambos, Lily comenzó a mostrarse más abierta y Genzo empezó a ser más expresivo. Ellos se trataban con más confianza aunque seguían conservando cierta distancia entre ellos, como si quisieran evitar que sus emociones llegaran más allá de lo permitido. La gente más cercana a ambos intentaba hacerles ver que quizás había algo ahí que valía la pena desarrollar, pero tanto Genzo como Lily se negaban a hacerlo.

– Entre ustedes hay química.- le dijo Elieth a Wakabayashi alguna vez.- No sé si no te has dado cuenta o simplemente no quieres aceptarlo. ¿O es por Elliot por quien te contienes?

– No tendría por qué.- replicó Genzo, con una sonrisa condescendiente.- Lo que sucede es que estás imaginándote cosas.

– No me lo imagino.- insistió ella.- No soy la única que piensa que entre ustedes hay tensión sexual. Y espero que tampoco sea Akari el problema.

"Esa química es como un dibujo que haces con un dedo en el agua", pensó Genzo. "Existe sólo en el momento en el que lo dibujas y después desaparece. Quizás la doctora y yo nos coordinamos bien cuando estamos juntos pero yo no pienso en ella cuando no la veo ni creo que la doctora piense en mí cuando no me ve. Eso no es amor de verdad, es sólo atracción pasajera".

 _"Sigue engañándote a ti mismo, si es lo que prefieres… Así como engañaste a Elieth al decirle que no te contienes con la doctora Del Valle por culpa de Elliot y de Aki…"._

En cualquier caso, ninguno dio un paso en la dirección correcta y los dos meses que le restaban a Lily en Alemania se pasaron sin sentir. El último día en el que ella estaría en el Bayern, el cuerpo médico organizó una pequeña despedida a todos los becarios que volverían a casa. Ni Genzo ni Karl ni ninguno de los jugadores pudo estar presente más tiempo del que a duras penas concedió el entrenador Schneider para agradecerles a los becarios por su trabajo, así que Wakabayashi buscó a Lily después, cuando casi era la hora de que ella se marchara. La encontró en uno de los campos accesorios, contemplando melancólicamente el lugar.

– Al fin te encuentro, doctora.- le dijo Genzo, sacándola de su ensueño.- Temí que te hubieras ido ya.

– Estaba por hacerlo.- Lily sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cara.- ¿Me necesitas para algo, Wakabayashi?

– En realidad sólo quería despedirme.- respondió él, incómodo.- No me parece que hacerlo en cinco minutos delante de todo el club sea la mejor manera.

– ¡Ah!.- ahora sí que ella se ruborizó.- Yo también quería despedirme de ti pero no soy buena para decir adiós…

– Me he dado cuenta.- Genzo sonrió a medias.- Pero no iba a permitirlo. No quiero que esto suene a despedida porque no deseo que lo sea, espero que no cortes comunicación conmigo y que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano.

– Yo también lo deseo.- aceptó Lily.- Podemos seguir comunicándonos por correo y por chat, ¿no es así?

– Por supuesto.- asintió el portero.- Y te reitero que si necesitas ayuda y puedo dártela, no dudes en buscarme.

– No lo haré.- la doctora sonrió abiertamente.- Gracias.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, lleno de cosas no dichas, en el que ambos dudaron entre si debían callarse o decir algo más. Al final, fue Lily la que decidió que las cosas debían quedarse como estaban y no meterse en terreno peligroso.

– Hasta luego, Wakabayashi.- ella le tendió la mano.

– Hasta pronto, doctora.- respondió él, estrechándosela. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin atreverse a soltarse.

Y entonces Genzo la besó. Lily de momento no supo qué hacer, consciente de que era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre después de Elliot; de primera intención, ella quiso alejarlo pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sentimientos nuevos y ardientes la invadieran de pies a cabeza. Genzo había aprovechado que la estaba tomando de la mano para acercarla a él y sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ella sentía la dureza de sus músculos en sus manos y la suavidad y firmeza de sus labios sobre los suyos; lentamente, Lily comenzó a perder la consciencia de sí misma, sus pensamientos se esfumaron y se dejó llevar por ese beso cálido y arrollador. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, disfrutando de los sentimientos que habían florecido entre ellos durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos y que tanto se esforzaron por negar. Al principio, Genzo la había besado con duda y timidez aunque, conforme Lily le fue correspondiendo, empezó a usar su lengua y le imprimió más ardor al beso. Cuando al fin se separaron, a ambos se les había acabado el aire para respirar.

– Cuídate, por favor.- fue lo que dijo Genzo, con voz entrecortada.

– Tú también.- musitó Lily, tan agitada como él.

La chica se separó y él tuvo que soltarla. Genzo en ese momento tuvo la oportunidad de decirle un par de palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo. Dudó entre dejarla ir o aceptar lo que había estado negando durante tanto tiempo… Al final, optó por no decir nada, creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos.

 _Y el dibujo que pintaste con tu dedo en el agua, comienza a desvanecerse justo detrás de ti…_

 **Notas:**

– Para " _In this Together_ ", Alder Ëkdal es noruego pero para este fic es sueco, como originalmente había planeado que fuera.

– Esta historia es un universo alterno mayoritariamente basado en la vida real y un poco menos en el manga; de esta manera, si bien seguí algunos hechos canónicos de la serie, también me voy a basar en sucesos reales. No quiero aclarar la edad que tienen los personajes aquí por puro gusto, digamos que todos son mayores de 25 años.


	3. El amor es como un beso en el viento

**Tercer Acto: El amor es como un beso en el viento.**

 _Moscú, Rusia._

 _Un año después._

Era el día previo a la inauguración del Mundial de Rusia 2018. Todos los invitados a la justa mundialista estaban ya en Moscú, esperando el comienzo de una nueva lluvia de emociones. Dentro de los presentes había muchos viejos conocidos para Genzo Wakabayashi y la Selección de Japón: ahí estaban Pierre Le Blanc y Louis Napoleón, capitaneando una joven selección de Francia que esperaba llevarse el triunfo; por parte de Alemania, los actuales campeones, estaban Dieter Müller, Hermann Kaltz, Franz Schester y Manfred Margus, quienes buscaban lograr la hazaña de conseguir el bicampeonato a pesar de que su capitán, Karl Heinz Schneider, resultó lesionado de la rodilla derecha antes del evento y por tanto se perdería ese Mundial. Se rumoraba, sin embargo, que Schneider estaría presente como invitado del presidente francés aunque no eran más que especulaciones. Ahí estaba también Miguel con la poderosa España, con la evidente intención de conseguir su segunda estrella, así como Naturezza y Carlos Santana, quienes ya cantaban el hexacampeonato para Brasil. Los grandes ausentes serían la poderosa Italia de Gino Hernández y la eficiente máquina holandesa de Bryan Cruyffort, ya que por una serie de malas decisiones ambos equipos no pudieron clasificar. Genzo sabía, sin embargo, que lejos de deprimirse, Gino había sacado a relucir su faceta de empresario y estaba haciéndose rico con su cadena de hoteles, los De Angelis, pues los que se ubicaban en aquéllas ciudades en donde se jugarían los partidos del Mundial se encontraban abarrotados.

Entre tantas emociones, la que perduraba era la sed de triunfo. Sin duda que sería un Mundial difícil pero Japón estaba preparado para ganar el torneo y conseguir así su primera estrella. ¡Ese año lo lograrían, a como diera lugar!

"Será un evento interesante, con Selecciones de gran nivel", pensó Wakabayashi, mientras se sujetaba la gorra para saludar a Stefan Levin, el capitán de Suecia, quien iba en compañía de Alder Ëkdal. Éste, curiosamente, no le devolvió el saludo. "Pero nosotros también tenemos un nivel alto y lo vamos a demostrar".

– ¡Wakabayashi!.- una voz femenina distrajo al portero de su análisis estratégico.- ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

Genzo se sorprendió mucho al reconocer a la persona que le hablaba. Hacia él se dirigía la doctora Lily Del Valle, quien lo saludaba con la mano en alto para llamar su atención. Al verla, un conocido sentimiento se removió en su interior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía más madura, más segura de sí misma y más alegre, como si se hubiese liberado de la carga que tuvo encima tras la muerte de Elliot. Lily llevaba el cabello tan largo como lo recordaba, aunque recogido en una coleta de caballo, e iba vestida con el uniforme deportivo blanco del cuerpo médico de la Selección Mexicana de Fútbol.

– ¡Doctora!.- exclamó Genzo, feliz.- ¡No pensé que te vería por aquí!

– ¡Sorpresa! Ahora formo parte del cuerpo médico de la Selección de México.- Lily le mostró con orgullo su ID.- Llevo días intentando contactarte pero no tuve suerte. ¡Qué bien que no fue necesario el ir a tocar las puertas del campamento base de Japón para hablar contigo!

– No me dijiste que ya trabajabas para tu Selección, de haberlo sabido te habría buscado yo.- replicó el portero; ciertamente, ellos sí habían intercambiado mensajes desde que Lily se fue de Alemania pero no fueron tan frecuentes como ambos hubiesen deseado.

– Quería que fuera una sorpresa.- respondió la doctora, con una sonrisa divertida.- Me he titulado ya en Medicina Deportiva y conseguí un buen puesto en la Federación Mexicana de Fútbol, un par de logros de los que estoy muy orgullosa; pensaba comentártelo por correo pero como estaba segura de que te encontraría aquí, preferí guardármelo para decírtelo en persona.

– Ha sido una agradable sorpresa, ciertamente.- Genzo sonrió con muchas ganas; sus compañeros de Selección los miraban con curiosidad, a él y a la chica que lo acompañaba.- Y más porque te ves, eh…

– ¿Diferente?.- los ojos de ella brillaron, reflejando el mismo sentimiento que él estaba experimentando.- Soy diferente… no tanto, porque la gente no cambia demasiado, pero sí he dejado atrás lo que me impedía crecer. Lo siento, creo que éste no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso.

Genzo siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Ëkdal los observaba con mucha atención (al igual que varios de los presentes, asombrados de ver a Wakabayashi hablando con una chica). "¿En serio, Ëkdal?", pensó él. "¿Sigues enojado porque rescaté a esta chica de tus garras?".

– Veo que sigues teniendo un admirador.- comentó Genzo, en voz baja.- Pensé que se le había pasado el interés por ti.

– Yo también.- suspiró Lily.- He estado evitándolo en mis redes sociales pero sí que es persistente.

– No puedo culparlo, aunque es evidente que necesita aprender que no todas las chicas van a caer con él.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

– Claro que lo necesita.- Lily se ruborizó ligeramente.- Me incomoda que me mire tan insistentemente, quizás deba volver con mi Selección.

– O podríamos ir a tomar algo.- Genzo no quería que ella se marchara tan pronto.- Seguramente que por aquí habrá muchos sitios en dónde hacerlo.

– ¿Y no tendrás problemas si te sales de esta zona?.- Lily enarcó una ceja.

– Si es así, no seré el único.- él se echó a reír.- Varios compañeros míos se fueron desde hace rato.

– En ese caso, vamos.- ella aceptó, riendo también.- Tengo muchas ganas de que me cuentes qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto.

En una zona cercana al sitio en donde se hospedaban las Selecciones había varios locales que vendían comida, bebida y recuerdos varios, un lugar en donde los jugadores se podían mezclar con los turistas hasta cierto punto pues la seguridad era excesivamente alta y los guardias les impedían el paso a los futbolistas cuando intentaban salir del perímetro de seguridad. Genzo y Lily encontraron un sitio que a ambos les pareció "neutral" en cuanto a comida y tomaron asiento en la última mesa vacía. En dicho local se encontraban también otros jugadores de la Selección de Japón, los cuales ocupaban una mesa cercana: Taro Misaki, Hikaru Matsuyama, Makoto Soda, Ryo Ishizaki y el conocido Trío Shutetsu, es decir, Taki, Izawa y Kisugi. Todos se sorprendieron de ver al SGGK aparecer con una chica extranjera e Ishizaki comenzó a hacer comentarios burlones, hasta que Matsuyama le hizo ver que era demasiado pronto para que Wakabayashi tuviese una conquista y que era altamente probable que él ya la conociera de antemano.

– Además, ¿por qué sería raro que Wakabayashi tuviera pareja?.- finalizó Matsuyama.- Hace un par de años anduvo con alguien, ¿no? La hija de un importante empresario japonés, un socio de su padre, si mal no recuerdo.

– Los rumores dicen que ella lo botó.- expresó Soda, lo que hizo que el Trío Shutetsu lo mirara con enojo.

– Cállate, Soda.- espetó Izawa.- No lo digas tan a la ligera.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- se defendió Makoto.- Es la verdad.

Misaki fue el único que no participó ni en la conversación ni en las burlas y se limitó a consumir su bebida sin hacer comentario alguno. Matsuyama, que entendía el motivo, desvió hábilmente el tema de plática. Wakabayashi, por su parte, no era ajeno a las miradas de sus compañeros pero no les prestó más atención de la necesaria. Sabía que después el Trío Shutetsu y quizás el mismo Ishizaki lo acribillarían a preguntas pero por el momento no deseaba preocuparse por esa cuestión.

– Ha sido muy agradable el volverte a ver, Wakabayashi.- le dijo Lily, tras ordenar un bocadillo y una bebida.- A pesar de que vamos a ser rivales en esta competencia.

– Sería interesante que México se enfrentara a Japón en las eliminatorias.- comentó Genzo, consciente de que en la fase de grupos estas dos Selecciones no se verían las caras.- Aunque te advierto que estamos aquí para ganar la Copa.

– Y nosotros también, no es mala la competencia sana.- Lily sonrió, deseando que a la afición mexicana no le diera por gritar la palabra "puto" cada vez que el portero rival despejaba el balón.- No pasará de que nos agarremos a insultos al final del partido.

Ambos se echaron a reír, provocando que los otros japoneses volvieran a prestarles atención. Quien quiera que fuese la chica que estaba con Wakabayashi, se notaba que era alguien muy cercano a él. La plática entre esos dos fluía de manera natural, ya no eran recién conocidos ni estaban presionados por el rol de médico-paciente así que ambos se dedicaban a ser ellos mismos. Lily no sólo lucía más relajada, también se veía más libre y dueña de sí misma, un cambio que resultaba atrayente y agradable a la vez. Genzo, sin saberlo, había adquirido un aire de madurez profesional que lo hacía verse más seguro de sí mismo, el aspecto de alguien que lo tiene todo bajo control, lo cual indudablemente era un imán para cualquier mujer joven y soltera (y también para las no solteras, había qué decirlo). La atracción que cada uno ejercía sobre el otro era más potente que cuando estuvieron juntos en el Bayern, pero ellos no eran completamente conscientes de eso aunque para los demás sí que era evidente.

– ¿Seguros que no es su novia?.- comentó Soda, en voz baja.- Yo digo que sí lo es.

– Si lo es o no, no es tu asunto, Soda.- lo regañó Matsuyama.- Ya maduren, por favor, se comportan como si tuviesen quince años y ya estamos en la Selección Mayor.

– Les pides demasiado.- musitó Misaki, con una risita burlona.

Pero no habría de durarle mucho su buen humor. Después de un rato, Genzo vio de reojo que Misaki se ponía en pie y se marchaba, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro; el portero no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo de la rápida huida de su amigo: hacia ellos se dirigía una chica rubia platino de ojos verdes, una joven que hasta hacía unos cuantos meses había sido la novia formal de Misaki. Si bien la versión oficial aseguraba que Taro y la chica habían terminado de mutuo acuerdo, los rumores decían que ella lo había cortado por culpa de un modelo ruso de talla internacional. Genzo comprendió entonces el por qué Misaki decidió marcharse, él se sentiría igual de incómodo si a Aki se le ocurriese aparecer por ahí.

– ¡Pero miren nada más a quiénes veo!.- Rika O'Hara, la chica en cuestión, saludó a Genzo y a Lily, ignorando a los japoneses que la miraban con desconcierto.- ¡Ni idea tenía de que ustedes se conocieran!

– Ni yo sabía que tú lo conocías a él.- exclamó Lily, azorada, ignorante de que Genzo le había dicho a Elieth algo muy similar cuando descubrió que ellas eran amigas.- Este mundo es muy pequeño.

– Y que lo digas.- Rika abrazó con fuerza a Lily.

– Doctora, empiezo a darme cuenta de que tenemos muchos amigos en común.- Genzo se veía divertido, en parte por la coincidencia y en parte por la fuga de Misaki.- Me sorprende que no nos hayamos conocido antes. ¿Qué eres de ella, O'Hara?

– Su prima.- Rika fue hacia él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que Genzo se sintiera incómodo ante este tipo de gestos.- ¿Y ustedes en dónde se conocieron? ¿En el Bayern Múnich? Supongo que sí, debí de haberlo imaginado pero no creí que alguien tan amargado y cínico fuese capaz de caerte bien, Lily. Y de enamorarte, pero bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿no es así, Genzo?

– ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se atragantó.- ¿De qué hablas?

– De que los dos por fin decidieron dejar su estúpida soltería y se animaron a aceptar la oportunidad que les ofrece la vida para volver a ser felices.- Rika se sentó entre ambos.- Desde lo de Akari no te había conocido otra pareja, Genzo, y a ti, Lily, ya te hacía falta dejar el pasado atrás. ¡Bien por ustedes!

– No somos pareja.- corrigió Genzo, sintiéndose incómodo.

– Sí, cómo no.- Rika bufó.- No me salgan con esas cosas, yo entiendo que quieran ocultárselo a la prensa pero conmigo no tienen por qué fingir.

– No estamos fingiendo.- Lily estaba más colorada que un tomate.- De verdad, sólo somos amigos.

– ¡Ahhhh!.- Rika se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que ellos hablaban en serio.- ¿Pero qué están esperando entonces para ir más lejos? Si se nota que hay mucha química entre ustedes.

– Ya vas a empezar de casamentera.- bufó Lily, reponiéndose de su turbación.- Llevas años buscándome pareja, pensé que se te había pasado esa obsesión pero ya veo que no.

– No se trata de buscarte pareja, querida mía, es porque veo que aquí hay algo fuerte.- Rika habló con el tono con el que uno le hablaría a alguien que no entiende lo obvio.- ¿Cómo es que no lo ves?

– Esta conversación tomó un giro incómodo.- repuso Lily, sin mirar a Genzo.- Me voy, he estado mucho tiempo alejada de mi Selección y mi jefe empezará a preguntarse en dónde estoy. Gracias, Wakabayashi, ha sido un placer charlar contigo. Rika, luego hablamos.

El portero iba a decirle que él pagaría lo consumido pero Lily deslizó un billete de mil rublos y se retiró. Rika movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Genzo, resignado, se limitó a verla marcharse. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados durante un rato, sin que alguno se animara a romper el tenso silencio.

– Lo siento, no creí que las cosas se pondrían así.- dijo Rika, después de varios minutos.- En verdad creí que entre ustedes había algo romántico, cualquiera que los viese pensaría lo mismo.

– Ajá.- Genzo contemplaba el billete de mil rublos.

– Admito que quizás debí preguntar antes de dar por hecho las cosas pero… .- continuó Rika, encogiéndose de hombros.- No lo sé, no pensé que ella se lo tomaría de mala manera, no después de que me ha asegurado mil veces que ya dejó el pasado atrás.

– Ajá.- repitió Genzo, sin mirarla.

– ¿Y qué rayos sucede contigo, Genzo?.- cuestionó Rika, exasperada.- ¿Vas a seguir respondiendo con monosílabos y evadiendo el tema?

– No sé qué esperas que te diga.- bufó él.- No voy a admitirte algo que me he negado a mí mismo en tantas ocasiones.

– ¿Qué cosa, que ella te gusta?.- la rubia no se molestó en suavizar las cosas.- ¿Por qué lo niegas? No me digas que sigues pensando en esa mujer que te botó para irse a atender el negocio de su padre en Japón porque te golpearé sin dudarlo.

– No es eso.- contestó Genzo, aunque era verdad que lo sucedido con Akari había jugado un papel importante en su negación.- Estás equivocada si crees que no me ofusca que por cada paso que intento dar, la doctora retroceda dos. Y lo peor es que no puedo culparla, después de lo que le sucedió.

– ¿Te refieres a la muerte de Elliot?.- Rika puso los ojos en blanco.- No quiero sonar insensible pero si la razón por la cual ustedes no se han animado a ir más allá es una persona que ya está muerta, sí que me voy a frustrar. Él de cualquier manera ya no está, ¿cuál es la razón de seguir guardándole luto y respeto, arruinándose cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz?

– Es que él no era cualquier persona.- replicó Wakabayashi, frunciendo el ceño.- Elliot era uno de los pocos a los que podía considerar como amigo verdadero, no es tan fácil para mí el ir tras de su novia como si nada. Además, también era el hermano de Elieth, no sé cómo va a tomárselo ella.

– Y supongo que eso a él le va a servir mucho en el más allá.- replicó Rika.- Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿sí? Si lo que te detiene es el qué dirán, habla con Elieth y aclárale la situación, aunque estoy segura de que a ella no le va a molestar el asunto, todo lo contrario. Y con respecto a Elliot, no lo sé, Wakabayashi, me da la impresión de que te has ablandado, el Genzo que yo conozco no se detendría por el recuerdo de alguien que no va a volver.

– No me he ablandado.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Es sólo que… De acuerdo, quizás sí estoy poniendo pretextos, quizás estoy escudándome demasiado en Elliot para no admitir que mi ex novia me causó más problemas de los que esperaba.

– Eso sí que sería nuevo en ti pero tampoco es motivo para que dejes escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo.- Rika lo miró con cierta ternura.- Lily está herida, tú también estás herido, quizás no sea mala idea que ambos intenten reparar sus heridas juntos.

– O quizás lo nuestro sea simple atracción sexual.- replicó Genzo, mordaz.- Es demasiado pronto para decir que vamos a reparar juntos nuestras heridas.

– Puede ser, pero un rato de amor no se le niega a nadie.- Rika se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te atraiga sexualmente y que tú le atraigas de la misma forma? Cuando lo hallas, no debes dejarlo ir hasta que no pasen un buen rato en la cama. Mírame a mí, que tengo de amante a un modelo ruso que me trae vuelta loca. No somos pareja y no pensamos serlo, sólo estamos pasando un buen rato porque nos compenetramos muy bien en la cama. ¿Qué tiene de malo que hagas lo mismo con mi prima?

– ¿Entonces es verdad que dejaste a Misaki por un ruso?.- Wakabayashi no perdió la oportunidad.

– No seas indiscreto, Wakabayashi.- replicó Rika, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.- Es de mal gusto el querer indagar de más en la vida de otros.

Genzo no estaba seguro de que Lily Del Valle fuese del tipo de mujer que aceptaría tener a un amante; ni tampoco él, para resumidas cuentas. De cualquier manera, el Mundial acababa de empezar y era seguro que él volvería a ver a la doctora Del Valle en más de una ocasión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El árbitro pitó el final del partido. Los asistentes al estadio y los que vieron el encuentro por televisión no se lo podían creer, la Selección Mexicana de Fútbol habían hecho algo histórico: habían vencido por un gol a cero al actual campeón del mundo, la Selección de Alemania, dejando atrás una mala racha de resultados contra este equipo. Desde las tribunas, Karl Heinz Schneider contemplaba atónito a sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que ésa era la primera señal de lo que estaba por venir.

– Ánimo, Karl, aún pueden clasificar si ganan los siguientes partidos contra Suecia y Corea del Sur.- Elieth trató de consolarlo.- Una mala tarde la tiene cualquiera.

Seguramente que sí, pero el juego de los alemanes fue tan débil y desorganizado que Schneider se preguntó si de verdad mejoraría para los siguientes encuentros. Mientras tanto, en la banca mexicana, el equipo técnico y los suplentes saltaban de la emoción. En medio de la algarabía, Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse si Genzo Wakabayashi habría visto el partido o si por lo menos ya estaría enterado del resultado.

– ¡Imaginémonos cosas fregonas!.- gritó el Elotito Fernández, uno de los responsables de la victoria mexicana.- ¡Seremos campeones del mundo!

Lily no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante semejante estupidez. Una cosa era ganarle un partido al actual campeón del mundo, el cual jugó de manera mediocre, y otra muy diferente era el echar las campanas al vuelo cuando aún quedaba mucho camino por delante. "Primero pasemos de octavos de final y luego veremos", pensó ella, mirando con cierto desdén al famoso Elotito, ampliamente conocido por ser muy bocón.

Mientras todos a su alrededor festejaban, Lily volvió a pensar en Genzo y deseó que le fuese bien en su primer partido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Contra todo pronóstico, Japón le había ganado a la Selección de Colombia en su primer encuentro en Rusia. No era que se creyera que Japón era un mal equipo sino que Colombia traía su mejor Selección en años, con James Ramírez como la joya de su corona, quien venía dispuesto a hacer mucho más de lo que consiguió en Brasil 2014; sin embargo, Japón sacó la casta y derrotó a su rival sudamericano por dos goles a uno, en un encuentro bien desarrollado por parte del país asiático, cuyo portero titular tuvo la ocasión de lucirse como nunca.

– ¡Grande, Wakabayashi!.- gritaban los aficionados en las tribunas.- ¡Gracias por este gran partido, Tsubasa! ¡Buen juego, Hyuga!

Los jugadores se sentían satisfechos por el desempeño realizado. ¡Habían ganado su primer partido! Sin embargo, para muchos de ellos el saber que habían hecho un buen trabajo en su primer compromiso en Rusia los llenaba de una cautelosa esperanza.

– Aún nos falta mucho, debemos seguir trabajando y no bajar el ritmo.- dijo el entrenador de Japón.- Podemos festejar por el momento pero no debemos confiarnos, Senegal viene pisando fuerte y Polonia tiene a uno de los goleadores estrella del Bayern Múnich entre sus filas.

– Ganaremos todos los encuentros y pasaremos como invictos a octavos de final.- exclamó Tsubasa Ozhora, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.- ¡Pelearemos juntos con fuerza para llegar a la final y ganar nuestro primer Mundial!

– ¡Sí!.- gritaron los demás, al unísono.

"Bien, lo hemos conseguido", pensó Genzo, satisfecho. "Éste es nuestro segundo campeonato mundial mayor y lograremos la hazaña de ganarlo. ¡Seremos la revelación del torneo! Lo siento por ustedes, doctora Del Valle, pero esta Copa será nuestra".

Sin embargo, la nota que habría de darle la vuelta al mundo no sería la de ese triunfo sino la de los aficionados japoneses limpiando el estadio tras el partido ya que habían hecho gala de una increíble disciplina y pulcritud. Por el contrario, los medios nipones aseguraron que Japón tendría que esforzarse un poco más si de verdad quería ganar ese Mundial pues equipos como Francia, Inglaterra y Bélgica venían pisando fuerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras el primer triunfo de sus respectivos equipos, Genzo vio a Lily celebrando con algunos de los integrantes de la Selección de México en uno de los pequeños restaurantes que rodeaban la zona de campamentos de las Selecciones. Ella se veía menos feliz que la gente que la rodeaba, como si no creyese en la buena racha por la que estaba pasando su equipo o quizás era que seguían rondándola los fantasmas del pasado. Wakabayashi dudó en acercarse, quizás no sería buena idea saludarla considerando la manera en la que ella salió huyendo cuando Rika mencionó que había atracción entre ellos, pero entonces Lily lo miró y le sonrió genuinamente, haciéndole incluso un gesto de saludo con la mano.

"Y sigue actuando como si nada pasara", pensó Wakabayashi, secretamente frustrado. "¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con este juego?".

Lily se disculpó con sus acompañantes para acercarse a saludar al portero. Él se sorprendió de lo mucho que su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio llegar, fresca y radiante, y tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que no se le notara en la cara. Sin embargo, ella también se veía muy feliz, se había ruborizado al notar la presencia de Genzo y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. Bien, que al menos esa atracción mutua seguía estando presente.

– ¡Felicidades, Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo en tu primer partido!

– Ustedes también.- contestó Genzo, sonriendo a medias.- No es fácil ganarle al actual Campeón del mundo.

– Supongo que no.- la sonrisa de ella menguó.- Pero ése no es motivo para confiarse.

– Claro que no.- aceptó él.- Aunque ahora tienen menos complicado el camino hacia la clasificación para la siguiente ronda.

– Igual que ustedes.- Lily regresó el comentario.- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien?

– Sólo vine a distraerme.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Siempre es agradable conocer lugares nuevos.

– Lo mismo digo aunque, con nuestros trabajos, somos los que menos oportunidad tenemos de conocer el país.- Lily suspiró, resignada.- Me gustaría tener el tiempo suficiente para pasear por Rusia antes de irme pero no creo que sea posible.

– Lo sería si México gana el Mundial.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Seguro que les darán una buena recompensa y unas merecidas vacaciones después de eso.

– Oh, vamos, Genzo.- ella inesperadamente lo llamó por su nombre de pila.- Tú sí puedes ser sincero conmigo, sabes tan bien como yo que México no está en las condiciones de llegar muy lejos en este torneo.

– Deberías de ser más optimista y leal con tu equipo, doctora.- la regañó él, aunque interiormente le gustó que fuese tan sincera.- ¿Qué dirá el entrenador si te escucha decir eso?

– Definitivamente no le va a gustar pero por eso estaba siendo honesta contigo.- Lily lo miró con disculpa.- Tengo muchas dudas y quejas pero no puedo externarlas con mis compañeros.

– Ey, que no dije que hubiera algo de malo en que te quejaras conmigo, sólo bromeaba.- Genzo vio una oportunidad y decidió aprovecharla.- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo y me hablas sobre ello?

– Acepto.- Lily se veía muy feliz de marcharse con él.- Pero vayamos a un sitio en donde no estén mis compañeros. Menos mal que ellos no hablan alemán, no me gustaría que alguien malinterpretara la situación.

"Tal y como lo hizo Rika, te faltó decir", pensó Genzo.

Después de ocupar asiento en el mismo sitio en donde se habían reunido por primera vez, los jóvenes hablaron sobre los temas en común más obvios y menos peligrosos para ambos: el Mundial y el desempeño de sus respectivos equipos; Lily en verdad que no estaba emocionada por la actuación de su Selección, ella creía que no era que México hubiese jugado bien sino que Alemania lo había hecho mal, por lo que no debían confiarse y bajar la guardia, Corea del Sur podía dar la sorpresa y Suecia también era considerado como un equipo fuerte. Wakabayashi no pudo hacer menos que concordar con ella, el estilo mexicano seguía teniendo sus fallas y si no tenían cuidado podrían llegar a cometer errores graves en futuros encuentros. Una vez que Lily se hubo liberado de ese peso, habló entonces del desempeño de Alemania en general; el equipo, sin Schneider, parecía tremendamente perdido e incapaz de encontrar el rumbo.

– Si no consiguen ubicarse rápido, serán eliminados en la fase de grupos.- señaló Genzo.- Algo que no ha pasado nunca en toda la historia mundialista de Alemania.

– Schneider debe de estar muriéndose de las ganas de jugar.- comentó Lily.- ¡Mira que lastimarse los ligamentos de la rodilla derecha justo antes del Mundial!

– Lesionarse antes de un evento importante es un riesgo al que todos estamos expuestos.- replicó Wakabayashi, sombrío.- Lo peor es cuando eres una pieza clave del equipo, tu salida se resentirá mucho. Me pasó en el Mundial Sub-19 y ahora le ha sucedido a Schneider, queda claro que Alemania no estaba preparada para esta eventualidad.

– Esperemos que _die Mannschaft_ sepa levantarse de ésta.- continuó Lily.- Aún tienen oportunidad para clasificar a la siguiente ronda si hacen un buen desempeño en los siguientes encuentros.

La conversación se desvió hacia otros temas, incluyendo el pulcro comportamiento de la hinchada japonesa y la excelente actuación de Genzo en la portería. Él en algún momento quiso saber cómo fue que ella había conseguido meterse en el cuerpo médico de la Selección de México y ella le explicó que lo consiguió gracias a un amigo de su padre. Genzo habló de su desempeño con el Bayern Múnich, los triunfos que había obtenido y sus planes a futuro, así como sus evidentes deseos de ganar el Mundial, un anhelo que debían tener los otros cientos de jugadores que andaban por ahí. Nuevamente, volvió a fluir entre ellos esa atracción física que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, arrastrándolos a ambos al borde de una situación que estaba volviéndose intolerable por las muchas cosas que querían decirse y que no se atrevían a confesar. Después de un rato, Lily tuvo deseos de pasear por las instalaciones y Genzo decidió acompañarla, para lo cual pidieron la cuenta. Como ninguno quería que el otro pagara la totalidad de la misma, los dos se apresuraron a tomar el recibo, ocasionando que sus manos chocaran de manera casi accidental. Ella intentó retirarla apresuradamente pero él la atrapó, pretextando que el recibo había quedado en medio.

– Lo siento.- Lily rio con nerviosismo.- Yo pago.

– De ninguna manera.- negó Genzo, menos ofuscado que ella.- Yo te invité y tú aceptaste, ¿recuerdas?

– No te pongas en plan de caballero de brillante armadura.- ella suspiró.- Acepté tu invitación de beber algo pero no que tú costearas mi parte.

– Eso no lo aclaraste en su momento así que me corresponde pagar.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Vas a soltar el recibo o no?

– Cuando aceptes que page mi parte.- contestó Lily.- ¿Podrías soltar tú mi mano?

– Cuando sueltes el recibo.- él sonrió a medias.

– ¿Siempre eres así de terco?.- bufó la muchacha.

– ¿Siempre eres así de testaruda?.- el portero le regresó el golpe.- Yo te invité y tú aceptaste, ahora me debes dejar pagar. A menos que quieras seguir agarrándome de la mano un rato más, es un buen pretexto decir que lo haces sólo porque quieres "pagar lo que te corresponde" aunque los dos sepamos que es porque quieres tocarme.

Este comentario hizo que Lily soltara bruscamente la mano de Genzo, poniéndose muy seria al instante. La doctora se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse, lo que hizo que Wakabayashi soltara una imprecación de pura frustración. Tras dejar un billete junto con el recibo, se levantó para ir tras Lily, quien ya se dirigía hacia el campamento del equipo mexicano.

– ¡Lily!.- la llamó él, tuteándola por primera vez.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender que esto no está sucediendo?

– ¡Déjame en paz!.- gritó ella, sin mirarlo.

– ¿Qué te hice para que me pidas eso?.- replicó Wakabayashi, tras darle alcance.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir fingiendo que no hay atracción entre nosotros?

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?.- Lily se sorprendió tanto que se detuvo a medio paso para encararlo.- ¿Sólo porque no te solté la mano llegaste a la conclusión de que me muero por ti?

– No.- negó Genzo, mirándola fijamente.- Llegué a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo, cuando noté la forma en la que me miras. Doctora, no soy idiota, sé bien cuando a una mujer le atraigo y tú te sientes atraída por mí.

– Eso es tan egocéntrico, machista y estúpido que debería de golpearte, por imbécil.- protestó Lily, enojada.- ¿Ahora crees que eres irresistible y que por eso estás seguro de que me gustas?

– Lo que estoy diciendo que es que tú me gustas tanto como yo te gusto a ti.- replicó Wakabayashi, muy serio.- Podemos hacernos tontos tanto como queramos, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de lo que sentimos, ni ahora ni nunca. Pensaba dejarlo pasar, cuando te fuiste de Alemania di por hecho que lo mejor sería fingir que lo que me hiciste sentir fue algo circunstancial y efímero, que mientras más tiempo pasara sin verte más fácil sería pretender que no siento algo por ti pero míranos aquí, reunidos tras un año de no vernos y lo que hay entre nosotros es más fuerte que antes.

– ¿Qué carajos estás queriendo decirme?.- Lily cerró los ojos.- ¿Se te ha olvidado ya que yo estaba comprometida con alguien que tú conocías bien? ¿Qué carajos te pasa por la cabeza?

– ¿Y se supone que eso va a evitar que me sienta atraído por ti?.- rebatió Genzo.- Lamento decírtelo pero las cosas no funcionan así, Lily. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, en el beso que te di y en las cosas que debí decirte y que no dije. ¿Crees que no me afecta que seas la mujer con la que un amigo muy cercano pensaba casarse? Me siento un traidor pero eso no evita que tenga deseos de besarte, de protegerte, de cuidarte, de enseñarte que una pérdida no es el fin del mundo, porque es verdad que él era importante pero ya no está y eso no lo vas a remediar por más que te esfuerces. ¿Qué ganas con aferrarte a algo que no volverá jamás? Sigues viva, sigo vivo y, lo más importante, seguimos teniendo corazón o lo que sea que se necesite para enamorarse. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darte cuenta de eso?

– No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡no es correcto!.- bufó ella.- ¡Maldita sea, Wakabayashi! ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? He estado tratando de pretender que no siento algo por ti y cuando casi creo que lo he conseguido, ¡vienes y me sales con esto!

– ¿Qué pasó con tu determinación de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo?.- insistió él.- ¿Eso aplica para todo menos para tus sentimientos? ¡Tremenda cobarde que eres!

– ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde por tener miedo cuando tú no eres capaz de dejar ir a tu ex novia!.- gritó Lily, furiosa.- ¡Sigues creyéndote culpable de algo que sucedió hace como medio siglo y que no fue tu culpa! Te encierras en ti mismo para que nadie descubra que en el fondo tienes un corazón muy susceptible, ¿y me llamas cobarde a mí? ¡Cuando seas capaz de superar a la mujer que te hizo ver que tu vida no gira sólo alrededor del fútbol entonces vienes y me reclamas a mí por no poder superar a mi ex muerto!

Ellos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, tras lo cual se lanzaron a los brazos del otro para besarse. Genzo sintió que los labios de Lily se acoplaban bien a los suyos y que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y entonces supo que ambos habían rebasado la barrera. Los dos se besaron intensamente, dejando escapar las emociones que habían contenido durante tanto tiempo, fue un beso tan profundo y auténtico que ambos se sorprendieron con su intensidad. Fue Lily quien se separó primero, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del portero.

– ¿Por qué lo que no debe ser es siempre tan delicioso?.- cuestionó ella.- ¡Por dios, Genzo! No recuerdo que alguien me hubiese besado así antes.

– Deja de decir que esto no debe ser y te besaré de nuevo.- musitó él, a su oído.- Sentiste el fuego que hay entre nosotros, no vale la pena seguir negándolo.

– Supongo que no.- suspiró Lily.

Ellos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más curiosidad que ansiedad, como si trataran de descubrir qué tan profundos eran sus sentimientos. No pudieron llegar demasiado lejos, sin embargo, porque fueron sorprendidos por un guardia de seguridad, quien los amonestó por estar haciendo ese tipo de escenas en un área comunal. En Rusia, la demostración pública de afecto estaba muy mal vista y el guardia les hizo ver que incluso podrían ganarse una amonestación, así que les advirtió que se marcharan a un lugar privado cuanto antes. Wakabayashi consideró entonces que lo mejor sería acompañar a Lily hasta el área de su campamento, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos con mucha seriedad.

– Sé que está mal lo que te voy a decir pero, si de verdad quieres descubrir qué tan profundo es este sentimiento, no deberíamos de conformarnos con sólo con besos.- dijo Lily.- Éstos, al igual que a las palabras, se los puede llevar el viento…

– ¿Estás proponiéndome lo que creo, doctora?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas con interés.

– Lo siento, sé que esto es demasiado apresurado… .- Lily trató de retractarse, apenada.

– No, de ninguna manera.- Wakabayashi no se lo permitió.- Me gusta tu idea, veamos qué tan lejos somos capaces de llegar.

Él dejó que ella lo condujera hacia un área que estaba reservada para el cuerpo médico mexicano, la cual a esas horas estaba vacía. Y fue ahí en donde Genzo descubrió que Rika tenía razón, lo que le tanta falta les hacía a Lily y a él era un buen desahogo sexual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes partidos fueron favorables tanto para México como para Japón. En el grupo F, México afianzó un poco más el pase a octavos de final al ganarle a Corea del Sur, aunque como Alemania le ganó a Suecia en el último momento, tendrían que esperar a la última fecha para determinar quiénes serían los dos invitados a la siguiente ronda. En el grupo H, Japón sacó el empate ante Senegal tras dejar que los africanos se adelantaran en el marcador por dos ocasiones, mientras que Colombia le había ganado a Polonia por una amplia diferencia de goles, lo que de igual manera dejaba para la última fecha el saber quién se clasificaría de ese grupo.

Wakabayashi, muy en su interior, se sentía frustrado por haberse dejado anotar en dos ocasiones, así como Tsubasa Ozhora se lamentaba por no haber podido meter el gol que les diese la victoria y asegurar así el pase a octavos de final.

– El fútbol mundial es cada vez más aguerrido.- aseguró Tsubasa cuando lo entrevistaron.- A veces, aunque luches con todas tus fuerzas, el resultado no es el que esperas y hay que vivir con eso. Sin embargo, para el siguiente encuentro me aseguraré de anotar el gol que nos meta de lleno a la siguiente ronda.

México, por su parte, si bien había hecho un buen trabajo contra Alemania y uno bastante decente contra Corea del Sur, aún estaba lejos de ser considerada como una de las mejores Selecciones, al igual que Japón debía esforzarse más si quería llegar lejos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los japoneses, los mexicanos ya se sentían campeones del mundo, en una mala actitud que comenzó a fastidiar a propios y a extraños.

A pesar de que encontrarse era cada vez más difícil, Genzo y Lily hallaron la manera de seguirse frecuentando, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Habiendo aceptado ya que era inútil seguir negando lo que sentían, ellos decidieron darle rienda suelta a sus emociones reprimidas y dedicar su tiempo a solas a amarse como podían y en donde podían. Eso no significaba que pasasen todo el tiempo bajo las sábanas, a veces se limitaban a darse unos buenos besos o hablar en susurros de las cosas que a ambos les gustaban y lo que les gustaría hacer en un futuro. Genzo se sorprendió al descubrir que Lily tenía un sentido del humor peculiar, muy parecido al suyo, mientras que ella quedó fascinada al encontrar un corazón gentil en él, debajo de tantas capas de indiferencia y frialdad. Lo verdaderamente malo de esa relación era que se les estaba acabando el tiempo, a menos que Japón y México fuesen los dos finalistas del torneo, a la pareja le quedaba un máximo de quince días en Rusia para continuar con su idilio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella tuviese que volver a México y él a Alemania? Ambos estaban conscientes de la situación pero ninguno quería tocar el tema.

– A pesar de que me he esforzado por no levantar sospechas, algunos de mis compañeros piensan que estoy viéndome a escondidas con alguien.- le dijo Lily a Genzo, en alguna ocasión en la que ella descansaba entre sus brazos.

– De mí se han burlado desde la primera vez en la que nos vieron juntos, cuando Rika se acercó a decirnos que había tensión sexual entre nosotros.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Habitualmente ignoro a mis compañeros, no pienso darles explicaciones.

– Eso es fácil para ti porque eres hombre, conmigo quieren saber hasta la marca de anticonceptivo que estoy utilizando.- bufó Lily.- Lo único bueno es que creen que estoy viéndome con Ëkdal.

– ¿Con Ëkdal?.- Wakabayashi saltó.- ¿Por qué con él?

– Porque me llama cada que puede, se ha convertido en un fastidio.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Yo me dedico a ignorarlo a él aunque ganas no me faltan de decirle que estoy viéndome contigo.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces?.- Genzo sintió unas repentinas ganas de golpear al sueco.- Así te dejará en paz.

– Porque una vez más tendría que recurrir a ti para que me rescataras.- Lily sonrió.- Ya lo has hecho en dos ocasiones, no quiero pedírtelo una tercera.

– Pero en esta ocasión también es necesario que lo haga.- Genzo tomó el rostro de ella para acercarlo al suyo.- Me gustaría que le quedara en claro que, por ahora, tú eres mía.

Él la besó para evitar que ella contestara. No deseaba que Lily tocara el tema de que ellos sólo eran amantes y que no habían aclarado aún cuál era el tipo de relación que tendrían ni si continuarían en contacto después del Mundial; ya se encargarían de ver eso cuando alguno de los dos equipos resultase eliminado, si sucedía, por el momento Genzo quería creer que Lily realmente le pertenecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las últimas fechas de los partidos de fase de los grupo fueron una sorpresa para todos. En un resultado que dejó atónito al mundo entero, Corea del Sur se impuso a Alemania en un partido dramático que pasaría a la posteridad. Desde las gradas, Schneider tuvo que soportar ver cómo su equipo se derrumbó sin posibilidad de recuperarse, desesperándose por tener que mirar sin poder actuar para cambiar el rumbo de la situación. Tal y como habría de declarar después, para él fue como presenciar un accidente de tráfico fatal en una pantalla, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pudo hacer algo para remediarlo. Elieth había tratado de tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pudo pero ella tenía que reconocer que Alemania cavó su propia tumba.

– Por primera vez en toda su rica historia futbolística, Alemania ha sido eliminada en la fase de grupos.- suspiró Elieth.- Será una noche para olvidar.

– Pero en cuatro años será diferente.- exclamó Schneider, apretando los puños.- ¡Nos levantaremos y seremos los campeones de nuevo!

México, a su vez, perdió ante Suecia por una amplia diferencia, en un golpe de realidad que le hizo ver a los latinos que aún les faltaba mucho camino para pensar en ser campeones. Sin embargo, gracias a la desastrosa actuación de Alemania, México clasificaba como segundo de su grupo, dándole un poco más de vida a la relación clandestina de Lily.

Por su parte, Tsubasa Ozhora no pudo cumplir con su promesa y no consiguió anotar ni un gol ante Polonia, quien terminó ganando el partido con una anotación que Wakabayashi no pudo evitar. Eso dejaba a Japón con 4 unidades, siendo Colombia el que clasificó como primero de grupo tras haberle ganado a Senegal. Durante unos angustiosos momentos, los japoneses temieron quedarse fuera del Mundial ya que estaban empatados con Senegal en puntos y en goles a favor y en contra, en un resultado que pocas veces se veía en una competición de ese nivel. Se ignoraba entonces qué criterios usaría la FIFA para el desempate y muchos temían que se hiciera a través de un sorteo, en donde se dependería exclusivamente del azar para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, la FIFA decidió aplicar un criterio nuevo, el "fair play", contando el número de tarjetas amarillas que habían acumulado ambas Selecciones; fue aquí en donde el destino benefició a Japón pues ellos tenían cuatro tarjetas, en comparación a las seis que tenía Senegal. Esto les dio a los japoneses la clasificación a la siguiente ronda, dándoles la esperanza de conseguir su tan anhelado sueño de ser campeones.

– ¿Es decir que pasamos a octavos de final por jugar limpio?.- Kojiro Hyuga estaba desconcertado.

– Exactamente eso, Hyuga.- asintió Taro Misaki.- Por primera vez se premia la buena conducta.

– Menos mal que Soda ya dejó de ser tan agresivo o nos habríamos quedado fuera.- se burló Ishizazki.- Si él jugara como lo hacía antes, tendríamos al menos unas veinte tarjetas amarillas acumuladas.

"Lo hemos conseguido, pero si seguimos jugando así no vamos a llegar lejos", pensó Genzo. "Están quedándose los rivales fuertes y debemos superarnos si deseamos darles pelea".

Cuando Genzo y Lily volvieron a verse, ambos se encontraban aliviados por poder seguir teniendo tiempo para estar juntos. A él le asombraba lo mucho que pensaba en ella durante el día y se preguntó si no estaría enamorándose otra vez, pensamiento que eliminó rápidamente de su mente ya que no estaba para esas cuestiones. Ella, por su parte, no se molestó en preguntarse si lo que sentía era amor o simple deseo, no quería arruinar ese pequeño oasis de felicidad que estaba teniendo en Rusia así que simplemente lo dejaba ser.

– Felicidades por clasificar a octavos de final.- le dijo Lily a Genzo, con una sonrisa.

– Felicidades a ustedes también.- asintió Wakabayashi.- A como van las cosas, si ganamos nuestros respectivos partidos nos estaríamos viendo las caras en cuartos de final.

– En teoría, sí.- la sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció un poco.- Supongo que es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de llegar a la siguiente fase, Brasil viene fuerte y el equipo no está jugando al nivel que debería. Si te soy sincera, no creo que tengamos la capacidad para pasar a la siguiente fase ni mucho menos para ser campeones del mundo.

– Te confesaré que nosotros tampoco.- reconoció Genzo, sombrío.- Nos costó sacar el empate ante Senegal y contra Polonia no lo hicimos bien; si no fuese por el "fair play", no habríamos clasificado directamente. No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo con Tsubasa, él siempre ha podido anotar cuando es necesario pero en este Mundial no está dando lo mejor de sí.

– Quizás es estrés.- sugirió Lily.- Tuvo poco tiempo de descanso tras la final de la _Champions League_ , que jugó con el Barcelona, así que quizás está cansado, tú sabes tan bien como yo que el desgaste físico es demasiado en competencias de ese nivel.

– Eso es lo que temo.- asintió Genzo.- No me sorprendería que fuese verdad. En cualquier caso, si él y Hyuga no despiertan, también nosotros podemos despedirnos del Mundial.

Pero lo último en lo que Genzo estaba interesado en ese momento era pensar en el desempeño de sus compañeros. Lily había conseguido un lugar privado para pasar el rato y era momento de darle un desahogo físico a sus pasiones. Mientras la besaba, Genzo se dijo que sería muy bueno el poder contar con una habitación de hotel para ellos solos pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

"El amor es como un beso lanzado al viento", pensó él, mientras se desnudaban mutuamente. "Encontrarlo es difícil y sujetarlo aún más…".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El árbitro pitó el final del encuentro. Los mexicanos en las tribunas habían enmudecido; sus rostros acongojados dejaban ver algunas lágrimas o mostraban gestos de tristeza y dolor. El sueño tricolor había terminado, Naturezza y Carlos Santana sellaron el pase de Brasil a cuartos de final, en un encuentro en donde México no fue capaz de reaccionar.

En la banca mexicana había desconsuelo y sensación de fracaso. Por sexta vez consecutiva, México había sido eliminado de un Mundial en la fase de octavos de final, perpetuando una maldición que se vivía desde el evento de México 1986, que fue la última justa mundialista en la que el equipo mexicano consiguió jugar el famoso quinto partido. Y una vez más fue Brasil el verdugo, quien no le perdonó a los mexicanos su exceso de confianza.

"Aquí acabó todo", pensó Lily, mientras contemplaba el campo. "El Sueño terminó para nosotros… Gen, espero sinceramente que ustedes sí lo logren…".

No quiso pensar en el hecho de que, dentro de poco, abandonaría Rusia para volver a México, dejando atrás su breve idilio amoroso con Genzo Wakabayashi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El inicio del segundo tiempo del encuentro entre Japón y Bélgica fue más explosivo de lo que cualquiera esperó. Al minuto 47, Kojiro Hyuga abría el marcador y alentaba la esperanza nipona de llegar más lejos; antes de que los belgas pudieran reaccionar a ese primer gol, cuatro minutos después Tsubasa Ozhora parecía sellar el pase a cuartos de final con una anotación que cantaron millones de almas niponas. Japón estaba eufórico, se encontraba a un paso de hacer historia al derrotar a uno de los favoritos del torneo y sus aficionados lo celebraban en las gradas.

– ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Tsubasa!.- exclamó Genzo, eufórico.- ¡Hyuga y tú son los que nos llevarán a la final!

Pero cuando Japón ya se veía en cuartos de final, Bélgica tuvo el acierto de reaccionar. Los nipones, inexpertos aún en eventos mundialistas, se confiaron demasiado y subestimaron el poder de ataque belga. Creyendo que bastaba con resistir los casi cuarenta minutos que quedaban del encuentro, dejaron que Bélgica tomara la iniciativa y el primer tanto del equipo europeo cayó al minuto 68, encendiendo las alarmas japonesas. Sin embargo, en el arco estaba Wakabayashi, el _Super Great GoalKeeper_ , el _dios protector_ de Japón y por tanto no había algo que temer, Genzo sabría cómo contener el ataque de los belgas.

– Espero que hayan disfrutado de ese gol porque será el único que celebrarán.- farfulló Wakabayashi.- ¡Vengan, los estoy esperando!

El empate llegó al minuto 73, tumbando por tierra las esperanzas de Japón de clasificar sin problemas. Wakabayashi maldijo una y otra vez por no haber podido detener el disparo del oponente. ¡Su equipo llevaba una buena ventaja y él la había dejado perder!

– ¡No decaigas, Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Tsubasa.- ¡Aún tenemos tiempo para anotar otro gol!

Tsubasa habría de aprender que a veces se necesita más que buena voluntad para conseguir una victoria y que vencer a equipos fuertes en el torneo más importante del planeta no es igual de fácil que ganar un partido de la Liga Española. Conforme iban pasando los minutos en donde ambos equipos estaban dejando hasta las calcetas en el campo para conseguir el gol que les diera la ventaja, iba haciéndose evidente que ese partido se alargaría hasta la prórroga para definir al vencedor absoluto. ¿Serían capaces los japoneses de conseguir más goles en el tiempo suplementario o se irían a los penales? Rusia ya había eliminado a una de las favoritas, España, a través de este método, se podría pensar que, con Wakabayashi en la portería, Japón podría hacer lo mismo con otro de los preferidos, excepto por el hecho de que Bélgica también contaba con otro de los mejores porteros del mundo.

– No vamos a llegar hasta penales, ¡pásenme el balón y meteré un gol!.- exclamó Hyuga.- ¡Anotaremos el tercer tanto antes de que termine el tiempo reglamentario!

Fue en el minuto 93 cuando todo se hizo añicos. En un mundo justo, Japón y Bélgica habrían llegado hasta los penales, porque ambos merecían clasificar por haberlo dado todo; en un mundo utópico, uno hecho para ensalzar al protagonista hueco de la historia, Japón habría anotado el tercer gol en el tiempo reglamentario, o quizás en el suplementario, para sellar su boleto a la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, la vida real era cruel e injusta y cuando el arquero belga rechazó el último intento de Japón por anotar, sus compañeros se lanzaron en un contragolpe veloz y preciso, sólo cuatro toques de balón por parte de los belgas fueron necesarios para burlar a la defensa japonesa y quedar frente al arco. Wakabayashi se lanzó para contener al atacante pero se atrasó por unas décimas de segundo, en un error que le costó a Japón el tercer gol de Bélgica. A Genzo se le detuvo el mundo por un instante al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba esa tercera anotación, hecha a escasos segundos del final del partido.

"¡NO!", gritó en su interior. "¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!".

Sólo Tsubasa permaneció inmune al dolor general; se acercó al balón y lo tomó con las manos, dispuesto a esperar a que el árbitro reiniciara el encuentro para conseguir el empate.

– ¡Esto no se ha acabado!.- exclamó Tsubasa, enérgico.- ¡Aún tenemos tiempo!

– Ya déjalo, Tsubasa.- Hyuga se acercó a él y le quitó el balón de las manos.- Se acabó el tiempo. Y perdimos.

– ¡No, aún no!.- insistió el joven.- ¡Todavía podemos lograrlo!

– Se acabó.- repitió Hyuga, firme y enérgico.- No hay vuelta atrás.

Tsubasa se negó la realidad hasta que sus oídos escucharon los gritos de festejo belgas y el pitido del árbitro que anunciaba el final del encuentro. Derrotado, Tsubasa se dejó caer al suelo, golpeando con fuerza el pasto con sus puños al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

Genzo sabía que, sin importar lo que sucediera, durante mucho tiempo se culparía así mismo de esa derrota. Fue su culpa que Bélgica consiguiera darle la vuelta al marcador, permitió que ellos alcanzaran el empate y, peor aún, falló en el momento crucial del partido, el momento en el que su equipo dependía de él para resistir los escasos minutos que quedaban de juego. Wakabayashi se retiró del campo sin levantar la cabeza, no quería hablar con nadie, sobre sus hombros sentía el peso de la vergüenza y de la derrota.

"El Sueño se acabó…".

Japón, sin embargo, daría la nota positiva más tarde cuando se hiciera del conocimiento público que sus jugadores limpiaron sus vestidores hasta dejarlos inmaculados, dejando una nota que decía simplemente "gracias" en ruso, dejando en claro que si no consiguieron ser los campeones del mundo, al menos serían los campeones en educación y respeto.

 **Notas:**

– Para esta parte de la historia me basé en el Mundial de Rusia 2018, respeté los partidos y sus resultados como se dieron en la realidad. Sin embargo, omití deliberadamente el sitio en donde ocurrieron los encuentros de Japón y México ya que ésos se jugaron en ciudades muy alejadas las unas de las otras. Así mismo, si bien cada Selección tuvo su campamento base en Rusia, en la vida real éstos estuvieron distribuidos por todo el país así que yo lo cambié a que todos estaban en Moscú para facilitarme la trama.

– El Elotito Fernández está basado en Javier "Chícharo" Hernández y James Ramírez está inspirado en James Rodríguez.

– 1000 rublos son aproximadamente unos 15 dólares.


	4. Gracias por hacerme sentir mi corazón

**Cuarto Acto: Gracias por hacerme sentir mi corazón de nuevo.**

 _Moscú, Rusia._

 _Aún en el Mundial de Fútbol._

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Lily había estado llorando; sus ojos lucían vidriosos y su nariz estaba ligeramente enrojecida pero a pesar de eso ella le sonrió cuando lo vio. Él tampoco estaba particularmente animado pero su semblante se iluminó al ver a la chica, lo único que quedaba en Rusia que hacía que valiera la pena continuar en el país. ¡Vaya manera en la que se habían desarrollado las cosas! Ellos preocupados por la posibilidad de que sus países se enfrentaran en cuartos de final y ahora ambos estaban descalificados.

– Gen, de verdad lo siento.- dijo Lily, a manera de saludo.- Dieron un gran partido, en verdad que se merecían ganarlo.

– Al igual que Bélgica.- suspiró Genzo.- Ganaron los que supieron aprovechar sus oportunidades y cometieron menos errores.

– Lo que trato de decir es que con ustedes cualquiera pudo haberse llevado la victoria.- Lily suspiró también.- A diferencia de nosotros, que Brasil siempre fue superior.

– Oye, que ustedes tampoco estuvieron tan mal, Yuri.- replicó Wakabayashi, conciliador, usando el apodo que le había puesto desde que se hicieron amantes.

– La palabra clave es "tan".- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No importa de cualquier manera, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo hablando de la actuación de mi equipo. Gen, he aguantado lo más que he podido pero debo marcharme ya; la mayor parte de la delegación se ha ido del país y sólo quedamos unos cuantos, no tardarán en pedirnos que abandonemos el campamento.

– Ya me suponía que algo así pasaría.- aceptó Genzo, en voz baja.- Confieso que me sorprende encontrarte todavía por aquí, temí que te hubieses marchado ya.

– No quería irme sin despedirme.- replicó Lily, sonriendo a medias.- Iba a cometer ese error en Alemania pero no pienso hacerlo aquí.

– No quisiera separarme de ti, no aún.- Genzo le acarició la mejilla.- Siento que no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente, Yuri.

– Yo siento lo mismo pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?.- cuestionó Lily, dejándose acariciar.- Como te dije hace unos días, me gustaría quedarme de vacaciones aquí pero es imposible encontrar alojamiento.

– ¿Cuándo te marchas?.- quiso saber Genzo.

– En teoría, pasado mañana.- respondió Lily.- Elieth me ha invitado a hospedarme con ella pero supongo que sabes que está quedándose con Schneider ya que él no vino con la Selección de Alemania y por tanto ha decidido permanecer hasta la final, así que yo no quiero hacer mal tercio. Podría pedirle alojamiento a Rika pero creo que se fue con su modelo a San Petersburgo al asunto de las Noches Blancas y no ha regresado así que tampoco es opción…

– Sí, entiendo.- Genzo se lamentó al comprobar que él tampoco tenía elección.- ¿Te veré mañana? Por ahora debo irme para arreglar algunos asuntos con la JFA*, vine porque quería saber si te habías marchado ya.

– Si quieres, podemos vernos en la noche.- replicó Lily.- Me quedé sola en mi habitación y seguro que podré conseguir que entres sin que hagan muchas preguntas.

– ¿Estás segura?.- él no pudo evitar el comentario.- No me parezco mucho a Ëkdal.

Ella se echó a reír con ganas, a pesar de que se sentía triste por tener que separarse de él. Genzo se sentía igual y se preguntaba qué podría hacer para evitar una despedida tan prematura. Cierto era que, si Japón y México hubiesen ganado sus respectivos encuentros, Genzo y Lily habrían tenido unos días más para estar juntos pero ahora ya ni siquiera contaban con esa opción.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar separarme de ella tan pronto?", pensó Genzo, mientras volvía a su concentración. "No quiero dejar de verla, no aún, pero no se me ocurre qué pueda…".

Se interrumpió bruscamente al recordar a Gino Hernández y su cadena de hoteles De Angelis, con la que estaba amasando una buena fortuna gracias al Mundial. Ciertamente que era imposible conseguir alojamiento en Rusia en esos momentos pero, si alguien podía hacer el milagro, ése sin duda era Gino. ¿No había dicho Lily que uno de sus deseos era quedarse en Rusia a vacacionar pero que no podía hacerlo por falta de alojamiento? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Wakabayashi buscó el número que tenía registrado como el de Gino (el cual consiguió gracias a Erika Shanks) y se dispuso a contactarlo. Cuando el italiano le respondió y Genzo le expresó su idea, Gino soltó una imprecación en su idioma, seguida de un bufido de indignación.

– ¿Es una broma, Wakabayashi?.- manifestó.- ¿De dónde demonios quieres que te consiga una habitación ahora? Sí sabes que se está jugando el Mundial, ¿verdad?

– Muy gracioso, Hernández, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrías hacerlo.- replicó Genzo, sin inmutarse.- Seguro que tienes alguna suite presidencial disponible.

– La suite presidencial la ocupo yo, lo siento.- negó Gino.- Y no tengo otro sitio que pueda ofrecerte, ni siquiera en otra ciudad, a menos que moviera huéspedes y eso no sería… Hmmm, espera un momento, se me ocurre una idea pero me vas a tener que dar cuando menos unos diez minutos para ver si puedo ponerla en práctica.

– Te doy una hora.- contestó Wakabayashi.- Si me consigues una habitación para lo que resta del Mundial, te la pago a precio de oro. Aclaro que busco algo para dos personas pero no necesito que sea muy grande, me conformo con que tenga una cama matrimonial.

Gino colgó para marcarle después a su novia, quien tenía una de las mejores habitaciones en uno de los De Angelis en Moscú; Erika Shanks quedó bastante sorprendida con la solicitud de su novio, sobre todo porque él no era de hacer ese tipo de favores.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que te entregue mi habitación para que se la des a esta persona que de la nada tuvo antojos de hospedarse en Rusia a medio Mundial?.- cuestionó Erika.- ¿Quién es, el Papa?

– No.- Gino rio.- Es amigo tuyo, Genzo Wakabayashi se llama.

– ¿Genzo?.- Erika se asombró aún más.- ¿Por qué rayos quiere Genzo una habitación?

– Supongo que va a quedarse a disfrutar del Mundial, yo que sé.- replicó Gino.- Por lo que me dijo, piensa hospedarse con otra persona.

– ¿En verdad?.- exclamó Erika.- ¿Con quién?

– No llegué a tanto.- se disculpó Gino.- Luego le hablas y le sacas esa información, lo que por ahora me interesa saber es si vas a cederme tu habitación, _amore_.

– ¿Y en dónde voy a quedarme?.- quiso saber ella, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

– Mi suite presidencial es grande, seguro que ahí cabemos los dos.- contestó Gino, con malicia.

– En ese caso, señor Hernández, me veré obligada a cambiar de habitación.- Erika se echó a reír.- Dale mi sitio a Genzo, aunque dile que después le cobraré el favor.

– Ten por seguro que me encargaré de dejarle eso muy en claro.- asintió Gino.- Le voy a cobrar esto con intereses.

Cuando el portero italiano le confirmó al japonés que le había conseguido una habitación para dos personas, Genzo se sintió satisfecho al ver que su plan repentino estaba teniendo éxito. Sin embargo, cuando se reunió con Lily más tarde, se preguntó por qué carajos creyó que ella aceptaría su oferta, la cual a todas luces podría resultar incómoda por lo indecorosa pero se dijo que no estaba en posición de volver a dudar. Ya en el pasado titubeó a causa de los recuerdos de Elliot y de Akari y eso le había impedido hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer, ya no estaba en posición de hacerlo de nuevo. Así pues, en cuanto Lily apareció y le informó que debía abandonar el campamento mexicano lo antes posible, Genzo le habló de la habitación que le consiguió Gino Hernández y la invitó a quedarse con él para el resto del Mundial. Lily, sorprendida, no supo qué responder de primera intención porque no entendió qué era lo que él estaba proponiendo.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que permanezca contigo en Rusia por otros quince días?.- quiso saber ella.

– Sí. ¿No dijiste que si pudieras te quedabas unos días más para conocer el país?.- replicó él.- Aquí tienes una oportunidad, sólo que te estoy pidiendo que la conozcas conmigo. Podría haber conseguido dos habitaciones pero encontrar una sola fue una proeza así que…

– Bien, eh.- Lily se ruborizó.- Supongo que compartiríamos habitación como pareja o como amantes o como amigos con derechos o algo por estilo, ¿no? No sé qué pensar…

– Sé que estoy siendo atrevido por pedírtelo así.- la cortó Genzo.- Pero es demasiado pronto para pedirte que seas mi…

– No, déjalo así.- ahora fue ella quien interrumpió, asustada.- No le pongamos etiquetas a esto. Realmente me encantaría estar contigo durante los quince días que le restan al Mundial pero tengo una condición.

– ¿Cuál es?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.

– Que esto no trascienda.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Pasemos juntos estos quince días sin preguntarnos qué será del mañana, disfrutemos el presente sin pensar ni en el pasado ni en el futuro.

– Me agrada tu condición.- reconoció Genzo.- La acepto. Si necesitas cambiarte hoy mismo, seguro que puedo arreglar que ya nos entreguen la habitación.

– ¿No tienes que volver con tu Selección o regresar a Alemania por alguna cuestión?.- quiso saber Lily.

– No realmente.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Nos han dado vacaciones y supongo que contigo ha sido lo mismo.

– Claro. Con el Mundial, todo queda pausado hasta nueva orden.- asintió ella.- Y los que hemos sido descalificados no tenemos nada mejor que hacer de cualquier manera…

Esa misma noche ambos ocuparon la habitación que había sido de Erika Shanks; para evitar entrevistas incómodas por parte de reporteros que supieran que él seguía en Rusia, Genzo pidió en recepción que desviaran todas las llamadas que se hicieran a la habitación, cosa con la que Lily estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando terminaron de acomodar el equipaje, ambos se sentían nerviosos por quedarse a solas.

– Por cierto, ¿te conté que he estado recibiendo mensajes de Ëkdal?.- Lily habló para tratar de vencer sus últimos miedos.- Me insiste en que me haría bien salir con un campeón del mundo.

– ¿Ah, sí?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, con desdén.- ¿Ya te presentó a uno?

– Supongo que hablaba de él mismo.- ella se echó a reír.- Le contesté que debería de descansar bien para su siguiente partido contra Inglaterra en vez de estar acosando a mexicanas descalificadas en su tiempo libre.

– No sabe darse por vencido, ¿eh?.- Wakabayashi sintió una punzada de enojo.- Lástima por él, esta vez le he ganado la partida.

– Para mi buena fortuna.- Lily sonrió.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Genzo se preguntó qué debía hacer, si ofrecerse a dormir en la pequeña sala accesoria de la lujosa habitación o si simplemente debía acostarse con ella en la misma cama, pero Lily se le dejó ir con un beso apasionado. Él se lo devolvió con muchas ganas pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

– ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Te he incomodado?

– No es eso.- negó él.- Pensé que te estaba incomodando a ti…

– De ninguna manera.- suspiró Lily.- Gen, ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos como para andar de remilgosos. Dejemos de lado los tabúes y disfrutemos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

– Muy bien, doctora.- él sonrió.- Como tú digas.

Se besaron con intensidad durante un largo rato antes de decidirse a usar la enorme y mullida cama. A partir de ese momento y durante quince días, ellos se limitarían a disfrutar del presente sin pensar en nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elieth se sorprendió mucho cuando, al llamar por teléfono a la habitación de su hermana, la recepcionista le informó que la señorita Erika Shanks ya no se encontraba ocupando ese aposento, pero que la comunicaría al sitio en donde ahora se hospedaba. Lo primero que hizo Elieth cuando Erika le respondió fue preguntarle en dónde carajos se encontraba y por qué había hecho tal cambio.

– En el mismo hotel, Peque, pero en la suite presidencial.- contestó Erika.- Subí de nivel, ¿qué te parece?

– Ventajas de acostarte con el dueño, ¿no?.- se mofó Elieth.

– Mira quién habla, la que se anda paseando por Rusia con su prometido.- se rio Erika.

– Oye, no ando de paseo solamente, sabes bien que Karl está deprimido por la eliminación de Alemania y debo levantarle la moral.- replicó Elieth.

– Sí, entiendo.- Erika se puso seria de repente.- Nadie esperaba que Alemania se fuese en la fase de grupos, se esperaba más de ellos. Para Schneider debió ser un martirio el verlo todo desde la tribuna sin poder hacer algo para impedir la caída de su equipo.

– Lo fue.- suspiró Elieth.- Pero creo que ya se está reconciliando consigo mismo y ha aceptado que la eliminación de Alemania no ha sido su culpa. En fin, ¿por qué a medio Mundial se te ocurrió cambiar de habitación? ¿Es que tu novio no se pudo aguantar las ganas de tener sexo o qué?

– No es eso.- negó Erika.- Al parecer, Genzo le solicitó a Gino que le consiguiera un cuarto y, por tratarse de él, Gino me pidió que le diera el mío.

– ¿Genzo pidió una habitación en el hotel de Gino?.- Elieth se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé.- contestó Erika.- Intenté contactarme con él pero su teléfono está apagado cada vez que marco y al parecer pidió explícitamente que no se le pasaran llamadas a la habitación. Pero Gino ha dicho que Genzo aclaró que necesitaba que la habitación fuese para dos personas, así que no está solo.

– ¡Oh!.- Elieth se asombró aún más.- ¿Así que Genzo se conquistó a alguien, por fin? Es bueno saber que está dejando su pasado con Aki atrás. ¿Sabes quién es la afortunada?

– No.- respondió Erika.- Gino no logró sacarle esa información.

Cuando Elieth terminó de charlar con su hermana, intentó hablarle a Genzo a su teléfono móvil para que le contara sobre esa cuestión pero, tal y como Erika dijo, la llamada se desviaba al buzón de voz. Elieth se quebró la cabeza intentando averiguar quién podría ser esa chica misteriosa.

– ¿Con quién estará este hijo de su tal por cuál?.- preguntó, en voz alta.

– ¿Quién está con quién?.- quiso saber Karl, recién salido de la ducha.

– Genzo, al parecer.- Elieth lamió con los ojos el cuerpo de su novio.- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a secarte, mi _Emperador_?

– Así estoy bien por el momento, pero quizás más tarde puedas ayudarme con otra cosa.- Karl sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué ha hecho Wakabayashi esta vez?

– Acabo de hablar con Erika y ella me ha dicho que Gino le pidió su habitación para dársela a Genzo.- explicó Elieth.- Y que le contó que iría acompañado, así que estoy tratando de averiguar quién es la susodicha ya que Genzo tiene el teléfono apagado.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que va con una mujer?.- rebatió Karl, secándose el cabello con una toalla.- Quizás esté con un hombre.

– Sé bien que no está con un hombre.- Elieth puso los ojos en blanco.- Porque si Genzo fuese homosexual o bisexual, serías tú quien estaría con él.

– No sé cómo tomarme eso.- Schneider soltó la carcajada.- Bien, supongamos que está con una mujer, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

– Nada, realmente.- admitió Elieth, mirando a su novio de arriba abajo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.- Sólo me gustaría saber quién le quitó el trauma que le dejó Akari Yamazaki. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda, mi amor?

– Tal vez.- él le sonrió con coquetería.- _Meine Kleine_ , eres realmente entrometida cuando se trata de tus amigos cercanos, así que para que dejes de armar líos en tu cabecita, te diré cuál es mi creencia: Wakabayashi está con la doctora Del Valle.

– ¿Qué cosa?.- Elieth se sobresaltó.- ¿Qué te hace creer que Genzo está con Lily?

– Que Lily nos dijo que se iba a quedar unos días más en Rusia.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Y como no creo que haya tenido reservación previa en algún hotel porque no sabía en qué momento sería eliminado su equipo, es evidente que apenas consiguió en dónde quedarse y me parece que la habitación que Genzo Wakabayashi ha encontrado en el De Angelis es un buen lugar. Los rumores se han corrido mucho en estos últimos días y me parece que no les has prestado atención, Kaltz me contó que se les ha visto juntos a Wakabayashi y a Lily en varios lugares, a solas.

– Ésos no son motivos suficientes para asegurar que esos dos están juntos.- a pesar de sus palabras, Elieth tenía cara de que la idea le parecía lógica.- Es decir, podría ser coincidencia, ¿no? Aunque reconozco que la repentina decisión de Lily de quedarse más tiempo en Rusia se acopla bien a la repentina decisión de Genzo de conseguir hospedaje en Moscú.

– Quizás no lo recuerdes pero en Alemania siempre hubo tensión sexual entre ellos.- comentó Karl, pensativo.- Muchas veces me dio la impresión de que Wakabayashi quería dar un paso más con ella pero siempre se contuvo. Y se veía que era bien correspondido por Lily pero ella no estaba en condiciones de acercarse románticamente a alguien, todavía no había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la muerte de Elliot…

– De todos modos, si ellos están juntos, ¿por qué no me lo han dicho?.- Elieth hizo un puchero.- ¡Soy la mejor amiga de ambos!

– Tal vez porque Lily estuvo comprometida con tu hermano muerto.- respondió Schneider, con todo el tacto del que fue capaz.- Y Wakabayashi era uno de sus amigos cercanos, creo que la situación es lo suficientemente extraña como para incomodar a cualquiera.

– Pero eso sería una estupidez.- rebatió Elieth.- ¡Si lo que más quiero es que Genzo y Lily sean felices! Lily necesita superar a Elliot, por su bien, por mucho que nos duela a ambas, porque de otra manera se marchitará en vida y no queremos eso. Y con respecto a Genzo, ya me había hartado de que se encerrara tanto en sí mismo por culpa de Akari, necesita clausurar ese capítulo de su vida y continuar. Es cierto que no me esperaba verlos juntos pero eso no significa que me moleste.

– Aún así, tú eres la hermana del prometido muerto de Lily.- insistió Schneider, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.- Dales tiempo, cuando acepten lo que sucede, te lo dirán.

– Eso espero.- suspiró Elieth, dispuesta a ir a los brazos del alemán.- Qué más da, igual y te equivocas y Genzo está con alguien más.

Pero algo le decía a la francesa que su novio tenía razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Bélgica despachaba a Brasil, Francia mandaba a Uruguay a casa, Suecia caía ante Inglaterra y Croacia hacía añicos el sueño de Rusia, Genzo y Lily se dedicaron a pasear por todos los lugares interesantes que se encontraron en Moscú. No tenían boletos para los partidos que faltaban pero no les interesaba, veían las transmisiones cuando tenían la oportunidad, en bares o restaurantes en los que compartían con otros turistas (muchos de los cuales reconocieron al guardameta japonés), o bien acostados en la cama, acompañados de comida del hotel y algunas cervezas; sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces ocupaban el tiempo en pasear y divertirse o a veces se encerraban en la habitación para hacer el amor. Los celulares de ambos se llenaron de fotos de ellos en la Plaza Roja, frente al Kremlin o la Iglesia de San Basilio, así como de imágenes en la calle peatonal de Arbat y frente al río Moscova. Estar en la sede de un Mundial como turista y no como representante de una Selección era una experiencia diferente y única, algo que ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar.

– El Mundial Sub-19 que ganamos se jugó en Japón, así que fue como estar en casa, literalmente.- comentó Genzo, mientras él y Lily contemplaban la puesta de sol desde el balcón de la habitación.- En el Mundial pasado tampoco tuve la oportunidad de conocer alguna de las ciudades brasileñas a fondo; me he dicho muchas veces que iré alguna vez, cuando tenga vacaciones pero… .- él se encogió de hombros.- Siempre termino vagando por Alemania o regresando a Japón.

– Suele suceder.- Lily sonrió.- Yo tampoco he tenido vacaciones desde… bueno, desde lo que tú sabes… No quiero tocar ese tema pero creo que no me había tomado el tiempo de distraerme un poco debido a eso, es bueno darse un respiro de vez en cuando.

– Sin lugar a dudas.- Genzo contempló el horizonte rojizo, pensando que le quedaban pocos ocasos para compartirlos con Lily.- El pedirte que te quedaras conmigo es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida, me parece.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- asintió ella.- Éstos han sido de los mejores días de mi vida.

"Me estoy enamorando y no quiero admitirlo", pensó él. "¿O es que lo estoy ya? De cualquier manera, no tiene mucha importancia, al acabar el Mundial ambos regresaremos a donde perteneceremos y esto llegará a su fin…".

 _"Si te repites esto suficientes veces, quizás acabes creyéndotelo…"._

– Me está dando hambre.- comentó Lily, cortando sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza y un paquete de cervezas para ver el resumen del partido entre Suecia e Inglaterra para poder burlarme bien de Ëkdal cuando vuelva a molestarme?

 _"O tal vez no lo creerás nunca…"._

– Me agrada la idea.- Genzo reprimió sus pensamientos.- Sí que sabes cómo convencerme de ver jugar a Ëkdal, doctora. Pero te advierto que si él vuelve a enviarte un mensaje, yo mismo le contestaré para decirle que más le vale dejarte en paz.

Lily rio, sin tomarse muy en serio el comentario. Sin embargo, cuando Ëkdal insistió por última vez que le diera una oportunidad, Genzo tomó el teléfono de la chica y se tomó una _selfie_ , con Lily dormida entre sus brazos, la cual después envió a Ëkdal. La foto no era comprometedora, sólo se veía que ella descansaba sobre él pero quedaba claro que estaban juntos y, sí, también enamorados. El portero quedó a la espera de la respuesta de Ëkdal, preparado para cualquier contestación posible que el sueco pudiera darle. Por fortuna, éste pareció entender el mensaje y ya no respondió.

" _¿Se puede revivir un corazón muerto en tan poco tiempo?"_ , era la pregunta que tanto Genzo como Lily se hacían constantemente. _"¿O será que nunca estuvo realmente muerto?"._

"Quizás", se dijo Lily. "Sólo creí que había muerto junto con Elliot… Ha sido Genzo quien me ha hecho ver que no fue así…".

"De verdad creí que no tenía corazón, de tanto que Aki se esforzó por hacérmelo creer", pensó Genzo. "Y ha sido Lily quien me ha hecho darme que no es así…".

La cercanía de las semifinales les hizo ver a ambos que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. En alguna ocasión, mientras paseaban por una de las estaciones del metro de Moscú, tan digno de visitar por su maravillosa arquitectura, Genzo tuvo la curiosidad de saber qué haría Lily al concluir el Mundial.

– Seguiré como médico de la Selección.- contestó Lily, extrañada por la pregunta.- No había pensado mucho en eso pero es lo lógico.

– ¿Piensas volver a Europa en algún momento?.- volvió a preguntar Genzo.- Antes vivías en Francia, si mal no recuerdo.

– No sé si eso entre dentro de "hablar del pasado".- Lily frunció el ceño.- Pero de cualquier manera te responderé: honestamente, no he pensado en regresar. Vivía en Francia con Elliot porque era ahí en donde él quería estar, cerca de su familia y de sus amigos; a mí me parecía bien porque cualquier lugar era bueno siempre y cuando estuviese a su lado. Cuando Elliot murió, quedarme en Francia dejó de tener sentido y por eso me fui. Elieth me pidió que me mudara a Alemania con ella pero necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma primero. No sé ni siquiera por qué estoy diciéndote esto, sé que volver a mi país fue retroceder porque se vive mejor en Europa, pero necesitaba tomar una decisión por mi cuenta, no sé si me entiendas… Quizás debería de callarme ya…

– No lo hagas.- pidió Genzo, serio; al escucharla hablar de Elliot sintió celos, aceptando que había cometido un error pero no deseaba corregirlo.- Te estoy entendiendo, continúa por favor.

– El caso es que mi decisión fue volver a México porque es mi tierra natal, ahí nací y crecí y necesitaba estar en contacto con algo que conocía y amaba para poder recuperarme.- continuó Lily, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.- Y porque era un sitio en donde Elliot no estuvo presente, no encontraría recuerdos asaltándome en cada esquina.

– Puedo entender eso.- Genzo sonrió a medias.- No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a la Peque, por favor, pero una de las razones que me hicieron aceptar el contrato con el Bayern fue que así podría irme de Hamburgo y dejar atrás recuerdos difíciles, entre ellos los de Aki. Hasta para el hombre más estoico es difícil pasar por sitios en donde estuvo en compañía de alguien que amó sin deprimirse.

– Bueno, pues entonces sabes lo que sentí.- Lily sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar esta revelación.- La cuestión es, que si regreso a Europa, no será a Francia porque no creo que sea capaz de seguir adelante por mí misma en ese lugar, no lo considero sano. Si vuelvo, será a algún sitio que yo haya escogido por mí misma, porque considero que ahí hay algo por lo que vale la pena regresar.

– Entiendo.- fue todo lo que él dijo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que Lily se atrevió a cortarlo con un carraspeo.

– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta yo también?.- cuestionó.

– Adelante, es lo justo.- asintió Genzo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer tú en el futuro?.- Lily lo miró con seriedad.- Y no me refiero al profesional sino al personal. ¿Tienes planeado casarte algún día, tener hijos, formar una familia?

– Ehm… .- Wakabayashi titubeó.- Honestamente, no lo sé…

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes?.- ella frunció el ceño.- No te creo.

– Es cierto.- insistió el portero.- Nunca en mi vida he pensado mucho en eso; quizás, cuando estuve con Aki, llegué a pensar en ella como mi esposa pero no estuve cerca de comprar un anillo, no lo suficiente. Ahora… bien, no lo sé. Supongo que si llegara la persona indicada, quizás pensaría en decirle que quiero que esté conmigo.

– Sí, ya entiendo.- Lily bajó la mirada.- ¿Seguimos recorriendo las estaciones o prefieres hacer otra cosa?

– Por mí está bien.- contestó Genzo. "Siempre que esté contigo…".

"No quiero que te vayas a tu país, nos separará un océano", pensó él. "Pero tampoco puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo hasta que averigüe si eres tú a quien quiero pedirle que se quede a mi lado. En verdad deseo que tuviéramos más tiempo…".

"¿Por qué carajos le preguntaste eso?", pensó ella, a su vez. "¿Eres estúpida o qué? A ti no te debería de interesar si él quiere casarse o no, su trato es que sean amantes durante el tiempo que dure el Mundial y ya, lo demás no interesa…".

Pero Lily sabía que sí importaba.

En las inmediaciones de una de las estaciones del Metro ruso había una señora que vendía pulseras tejidas a mano, las cuales lucían los colores de las banderas de las treinta y dos Selecciones participantes al evento. Al verlas, Lily tuvo una idea que Genzo adivinó al instante.

– Una buena manera de recordar esto será llevando una pulsera con los colores de la bandera del otro.- comentó Lily, al tiempo que tomaba la que tenía los colores verde, blanco y rojo del estandarte mexicano para atársela a Genzo en la muñeca.

– Es una buena manera de demostrar amistad entre países.- señaló la mujer, una rusa de ojos cálidos y claros.- Nada une más a dos personas de diferente nacionalidad que llevar la bandera del otro.

– Estoy de acuerdo.- Genzo tomó una pulsera en blanco y rojo para ponérsela a Lily.- Amistad, respeto y agradecimiento.

"Y también amor".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En las semifinales, Francia venció a la poderosa Bélgica en un partido apenas satisfactorio; Genzo, quien vio el encuentro en compañía de Lily en uno de los muchos bares de la ciudad, se preguntó qué rayos ocurrió con la Bélgica que los eliminó del Mundial en menos de veinte minutos. La que se enfrentó a Francia no fue capaz de revertir un marcador con un gol en contra y dejó que _les bleus_ se llevaran el boleto a la final; Wakabayashi en cierto modo se sintió decepcionado, esperaba que el equipo que le rompió sus sueños llegara cuando menos a la gran final.

– Todo parece indicar que Francia ganará este torneo.- señaló Lily, mientras daba buena cuenta de la orden de camarones asados que pidió.- Sin importar quién sea su oponente, es la gran favorita. Pierre Le Blanc debe de sentirse cuando menos satisfecho de haber sabido capitanear a una Selección compuesta en su mayoría por jugadores jóvenes.

– Es uno de los equipos que han sabido mantener un ritmo estable.- contestó Genzo, secamente.- Aunque esperaba que Bélgica fuese quien ganara el encuentro.

Alguien, ubicado detrás de ellos, les tomó una fotografía y el portero estuvo tentado a pedirle que los dejara en paz; si no lo hizo, fue porque Lily le suplicó con la mirada que lo ignorara. Genzo suspiró, aceptando que esa fotografía estaría vagando por la red antes de que ellos acabaran de comer.

En la segunda semifinal, Croacia eliminó a Inglaterra en un encuentro histórico y cardiaco, logrando una proeza única en su género. Wakabayashi y Lily vieron el resumen con melancolía, ciertamente que ambos deseaban que hubiesen sido México y Japón los que consiguieran esa hazaña.

– ¿Querrás ver la gran final, Gen?.- preguntó Lily, mientras paseaban tomados de la mano.- Podríamos quedarnos en el hotel si lo prefieres.

– No estoy muy seguro.- confesó Genzo.- Por una parte me gustaría, después de todo es el máximo evento de fútbol del planeta, pero por otro…

– Quisieras ser tú quien jugara la final, ¿no es así?.- ella lo miró con ternura.- Si te molesta, podemos hacer otra cosa.

– No, está bien.- negó el portero.- Me agrada la idea de verlo desde el hotel.

Iban cruzando la Plaza Roja cuando Genzo recibió un mensaje burlón de Hermann Kaltz _. "De verdad que no te gusta perder el tiempo",_ decía. _"Linda chica la que te conseguiste. ¿No es ella la doctora que Ëkdal quería ligarse?"._

El joven decidió que era un buen momento para apagar su teléfono.

Más tarde, sin embargo, después de dormir un rato tras haber hecho el amor con Lily, Genzo volvió a encenderlo para hacer algunos movimientos bancarios relacionados a los gastos que había tenido en el día (si bien Lily ofreció pagar su parte de las cuentas, Genzo se negó ya que, después de todo, a él le pagaban en euros); en ese momento él recibió un mensaje de Elieth, que ella había enviado varias horas atrás.

 _"Sé que sigues en Rusia así que te invito al estadio Luzhniki a ver ganar a Francia su segunda estrella. Tenemos sitio de sobra, sólo tienes que llamar para confirmar tu asistencia"._

Genzo estuvo tentado a contestar por la misma vía pero lo pensó mejor y decidió llamarle a su amiga ya que aún no era muy noche, así que salió al balcón para no despertar a Lily. Elieth respondió al tercer timbrazo y Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella se contuvo para no gritarle.

– ¡Qué milagro que te dejas escuchar, Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Elieth, sarcástica.- ¿Qué es lo que ha impulsado al ingrato "dios protector de Japón" a comunicarse con esta humilde mortal?

– Había olvidado que, cuando quieres, eres muy ácida.- contestó Genzo, quien a pesar de todo sonrió.- Nos vimos después del partido que tuve contra Bélgica, ¿recuerdas? Pasaste a buscarme para darme tu apoyo moral, lo cual te sigo agradeciendo.

– Sí, y ni por eso fuiste capaz de decirme que te quedarías en Rusia, ¿verdad?.- replicó Elieth.- Yo que usé mis influencias diplomáticas para poder pasar a verte hasta los vestidores y tú que me pagas siendo tan ingrato.

– En ese momento ni yo mismo sabía que me quedaría.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Tu invitación al estadio es real o sólo un método para atraerme?

– Totalmente real.- respondió Eli.- Papá tiene todo un palco presidencial, ventajas de llevarse bien con Putin, de manera que tenemos espacio de sobra. Habrá grandes estrellas del fútbol mundial como Karl Heinz Schneider y Gino Hernández, así como grandes figuras del modelaje internacional como Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid; todos vamos a criticar el desempeño de Pierre Le Blanc, no te lo puedes perder.

– ¿En verdad Schneider y Hernández estarán ahí?.- Wakabayashi se echó a reír.- Supongo que son invitados especiales de las hijas del presidente francés.

– Por supuesto, querido.- respondió Elieth, con autosuficiencia.- ¿Cuento contigo o no?

– Es atractiva tu idea.- Genzo no quiso comprometerse hasta hablar con Lily.- Te informaré en el transcurso del día de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

– Si lo que necesitas es convencer a Lily, ponla al teléfono y yo lo hago.- Elieth agarró la oportunidad al vuelo.- Quien, por cierto, es otra pequeña traidora por no avisarme que está contigo.

– No puedo hacer eso.- negó Wakabayashi.- Porque no está…

– Si me dices que es porque no está contigo, te daré una patada en el trasero cuando te vea.- lo interrumpió Elieth.- Sé que está contigo, no han dejado de aparecer fotografías de ustedes dos paseando por Moscú, no pretendas verme la cara de estúpida, Genzo Wakabayashi.

– Iba a decir que no puedo ponerla al teléfono porque no está despierta.- Genzo rio brevemente.- De hecho, estoy en el balcón porque no quiero que nuestra charla la moleste.

– ¿Por qué carajos no me dijeron que están juntos?.- Elieth se escuchó dolida.- ¿No se supone que ambos son mis mejores amigos?

– Sí, lo somos pero… .- Wakabayashi suspiró; a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad brillaban.- También eres la hermana de Elliot y eso en cierta forma nos afectó a los dos, o por lo menos yo sí me sentí culpable. Creo que ambos pensamos que esto está mal y por eso no nos atrevimos a confesártelo.

– ¿Por qué creen que están haciendo mal?.- inquirió la francesa, con suavidad.- Genzo, todos sabemos que Elliot no va a volver jamás, por más que lo deseemos, no tiene algo de malo que su ex novia quiera rehacer su vida con otra persona, es una tontería querer que ella se quede soltera por siempre. No es como si Lily y tú se hubiesen enamorado cuando él aún vivía y lo hubieran traicionado, es una simple coincidencia que ambos fuesen cercanos a Elliot pero no es culpa de ninguno y tampoco deben detenerse por eso.

Wakabayashi no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta curiosa: ¿Qué habría sucedido si él no hubiese terminado con Akari y Elliot no hubiera muerto? ¿Habrían sentido Lily y él la misma atracción y, en ese caso, habrían sabido contenerse o el asunto habría acabado mal para los cuatro?

"Ésa es la clase de preguntas de las que te alegras que se queden sin respuesta", se dijo el portero.

– Supongo que tienes razón pero eso no elimina el sentimiento de culpa.- confesó Genzo.- No puedes elegir hacia quién te sientes atraído.

– Exactamente eso, mi querido Genzo.- Elieth suspiró.- Mírame a mí, que terminé enamorada de un presumido mujeriego.

– Te estoy escuchando, Elieth Shanks.- Genzo escuchó a Karl hablar en la lejanía.- Mándale mis saludos a Wakabayashi, en vez de estarme atacando.

– Regrésale mis saludos.- Genzo rio.- Lamento no haber sido sincero contigo antes, Peque, me alegra que no te hayas molestado por eso.

– No los puedo culpar, después de todo.- replicó ella.- ¿Cómo van a hacerle para mantener su relación a distancia? ¿O es que _Lapinette_ ha decidido mudarse a Alemania? Porque no creo que tú quieras irte a México, ¿o sí? Sería una estupidez.

– No vamos a continuar con esta relación después del Mundial.- Wakabayashi carraspeó.- Hicimos el trato de estar juntos durante estos días y después cada uno volverá a su vida normal.

– Es broma, ¿no?.- bufó Elieth.- ¿Por qué harían una tontería como ésa?

– Porque no estamos enamorados.- respondió Genzo. _"Mentiroso, tú sí lo estás_ ".- Lo nuestro es netamente sexual.

– Ajá.- Elieth no creyó ni una palabra.- ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo son amantes? Sí, cómo no, los conozco a ambos y ustedes no son de relaciones pasajeras, a los dos les gustan los noviazgos largos y auténticos. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de engañarse como idiotas?

– Peque, te aprecio mucho en verdad pero no voy a discutir eso contigo ahora.- Genzo supo que no estaba listo para abordar ese tema.- Acepto tu oferta de ver la final en el palco presidencial, de cualquier manera la doctora y yo pensábamos verla por televisión.

– Pfff, verla por televisión es igual a no hacerlo.- Elieth aceptó su derrota momentánea.- Los espero a los dos aquí, por supuesto; si puedes, dile a _Lapinette_ que sigo esperando su llamada.

– Lo haré.- Genzo sonrió.- Gracias, Peque.

– No hay de qué.- ella suspiró.- De verdad que me gustaría que ustedes fuesen una pareja más formal.

Tras cortar la llamada, Genzo se quedó contemplando el horizonte durante un tiempo más. ¿Qué tan preparado estaba realmente para abrirle su corazón de nuevo a otra persona? Después de lo sucedido con Aki, él había decidido que sólo quería enfocarse al fútbol y dejar las relaciones románticas de lado, pero ahí estaba envuelto en un amorío con otra persona que también creyó tener muerto el corazón.

Después de un rato regresó a la cama; Lily se despertó cuando él se acostó, girándose para abrazarlo y Genzo la acomodó entre sus brazos; mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido, el joven se dio cuenta de que iba a dolerle mucho el separarse de ella cuando el tiempo se les acabara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día de la gran final, Genzo y Lily se dirigieron al estado Luzhniki con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Lily ya se había comunicado con Elieth para aclarar su situación con respecto a Genzo pero éste no supo qué fue lo que se dijeron ya que decidió que les daría privacidad. Así pues, si bien ambos sabían que Elieth ya estaba enterada de su relación clandestina, los incomodaba el tener que admitirla delante de los demás Shanks.

– ¿Qué tal si a Erika o a Leo no les agrada la idea?.- preguntó Lily, dubitativa.- ¿O si es al tío Rémy al que no le parece bien? No quiero crear un ambiente incómodo.

– No creo que alguno de ellos se oponga.- replicó Genzo; él sintió que ella le apretó la mano con fuerza.- Porque, después de todo, lo nuestro terminará el día en el que nos marchemos de Rusia, ¿no es así?

– Sí.- contestó ella.- Pero eso no evita que se puedan ofender…

Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Genzo, para cortar el estrés, se puso a hablar sobre el partido y las probabilidades de que cada equipo ganara. Lily, aliviada, le siguió el tema, declarando que su candidato favorito para ganar el torneo era Francia.

– Son una Selección joven pero bien conformada, están listos para ganar su segunda estrella.- comentó Lily.- Y así Didier Deschamps se unirá al selecto club de los futbolistas que han ganado un Mundial como jugadores y como directores técnicos, al igual que Franz Beckenbauer y Mario Zagallo.

– Son fuertes, sí, pero Croacia ha dado la sorpresa.- replicó Genzo.- Podrían conseguir algo histórico si saben jugar bien sus cartas. Además, el que Francia esté conformada por jugadores tan jóvenes les puede jugar en contra, considerando que la falta de experiencia ha afectado a otros equipos en el pasado.

– Hablas demasiado, Genzo Wakabayashi, veo que no se te ha quitado lo bocón.- le gritó una voz femenina desde atrás.- ¿Quieres apostar a que este Mundial lo gana Francia?

Ambos se giraron para ver a Rika acercarse a ellos; llevaba puesta la camiseta de Francia e iba acompañada por un hombre terriblemente atractivo y serio, de cabello negro y ojos verde claro. Lily se asombró al comprobar que Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid era más guapo en persona y se dijo que comprendía el por qué su prima lo había escogido por encima de Taro Misaki, Sasha era el tipo de hombre que conseguía lucir impactante y elegante aún con la camiseta de Rusia que llevaba puesta. Rika abrazó a Lily y a Genzo y los presentó con Sasha, tras lo cual se puso a despotricar contra Wakabayashi por haberse atrevido a decir que Croacia podía ganarle a Francia.

– Oye, yo sólo digo lo que opino, basándome en lo que sé de fútbol.- Genzo se ajustó la gorra blanca que se había puesto ese día.- Lo cual, por cierto, no es poco.

– Sí, como digas.- Rika puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Vamos a apostar o qué?

Mientras se dirigían a la zona del palco presidencial, Genzo se puso a hablar sobre la fabulosa actuación del equipo ruso y Sasha le siguió el tema, complacido con los comentarios del japonés; de inicio, el modelo ruso se había sentido incómodo porque sabía bien que Wakabayashi era compañero y amigo del ex novio de Rika, pero a Genzo esta cuestión no le importaba porque no era su asunto y por tanto trató a Sasha sin rencores. Mientras los hombres hablaban, Lily aprovechó para burlarse de Rika.

– Oye, ¿no te va a resultar raro ver jugar a tu ex en compañía de tu amante?.- preguntó la mexicana.

– ¿Qué dices?.- Rika fingió demencia.- Misaki no va a jugar esta final, creí que eso ya lo sabías.

– Hablaba de Le Blanc.- replicó Lily, burlona.- Bien que lo sabes.

– Querida, yo jamás anduve con Pierre, ésos fueron puros chismes.- respondió Rika, muy digna.- Por cierto, hablando de chismes, menos mal que Genzo y tú sólo eran amigos, ¿verdad?

– Cállate.- Lily enrojeció.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al palco, ya estaban reunidos ahí los demás invitados: el presidente francés Rémy Shanks con su esposa, su hijo mayor Leo con su novia Gwen (quien era la mujer rubia que Genzo vio en el funeral de Elliot), la gemela de Leo, Erika Shanks, la cual estaba acompañada por Gino Hernández y, por último, Elieth, cuya pareja era Karl Heinz Schneider. Todos saludaron efusivamente a los recién llegados, causando alivio en Genzo y en Lily porque a nadie parecía importarle que ellos estuviesen juntos.

– Bien, aquí estamos.- dijo Schneider cuando todos tomaron sus lugares.- En la final de la Copa del Mundo, viéndola desde las tribunas porque nuestros equipos no consiguieron llegar.

– Tú de cualquier manera no habrías podido jugar, Schneider.- señaló Wakabayashi.- Al menos estabas lesionado, yo fui el responsable de la derrota de mi equipo.

– Por lo menos ustedes llegaron al Mundial.- terció Gino, melancólico.- ¿Necesito recordarles que Italia quedó fuera de este certamen?

– Vamos, que no te ha ido nada mal haciendo negocios con tu cadena de hoteles, ¿no es así?.- replicó Genzo, recordando la enorme suma que Gino le cobró por la habitación de último minuto.

– Oye, que de algo hay que vivir.- el italiano se encogió de hombros.- Admitámoslo, somos patéticos, deberíamos ser como Le Blanc, que se aferra a la idea de ganar el título aunque ya esté muy viejo.

– Que tiene nuestra edad, no jodas, Hernández.- protestó Schneider, ocasionando que los otros se echaran a reír.

"Por algo los jugadores se van de vacaciones cuando son eliminados", pensó Wakabayashi. "Es terriblemente descorazonador el ver desde el palco un partido que deseabas jugar tú. Al menos no soy el único que se siente así…".

– Somos masoquistas por estar aquí en vez de irnos a disfrutar del sol en una playa mexicana.- Gino pareció leerle el pensamiento a Genzo.- Tal y como hizo Levin. ¿No han visto sus últimas publicaciones en Instagram? Ha subido fotos de sus vacaciones en Cancún, en donde lo está acompañando una chica mexicana que se encontró por allá.

– Mira que no pierde el tiempo.- se mofó Schneider.- Aunque no es el único, ¿verdad, Wakabayashi?

– Métete en tus asuntos, Schneider.- gruñó Genzo, ocasionando que los otros soltaran la carcajada.

 _Monsieur_ Shanks repartió camisetas de Francia a todos sus invitados, las cuales ya llevaban bordada la segunda estrella; sin embargo, respetó que Schneider, Wakabayashi, Hernández y Medvid optaran por no usarla por respeto a sus respectivas Selecciones. Lily sí se la puso por encima de su camiseta de tirantes y Genzo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa vestida de azul.

– ¿Sucede algo, Gen?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja.

– Nada, realmente.- negó Wakabayashi, tomándola de la mano.- Simplemente me pregunté cómo te verías usando una camiseta de Japón, Yuri.

Por respuesta, ella se ruborizó.

Ninguna de las acciones importantes pasó desapercibida para los espectadores: Francia se puso a la cabeza con un autogol, para después perder la ventaja por culpa una respuesta rápida del rival; sin embargo, diez minutos después del empate, un jugador croata tocaría el balón con la mano dentro del área, acción que fue fuertemente reclamada por los franceses. El árbitro se vio obligado entonces a valerse del recientemente incorporado VAR, tras lo cual marcó un penal a favor de los franceses al comprobar el fallo croata. Anotar el segundo gol fue lo que necesitó Francia para terminar de despertar pues le dejó ir dos goles más a Croacia, que no tuvo el tino de reaccionar más que para conseguir un gol más, anotado gracias a un error garrafal del portero francés, mismo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Hernández ni para Wakabayashi.

– ¡Pero cómo despejas así, carajo!.- gritó Gino.- ¡Ya mejor dale el balón directamente!

– O quítate de la portería.- completó Genzo.- Es imperdonable cometer esa clase de errores en una final de Copa del Mundo.

– ¿Para eso querías estar en la final?.- continuó Gino.- Quítate y déjame jugar, que lo haría mucho mejor que tú.

– Mientras unos hubiésemos dado lo que fuera por hacer un buen despeje en la final, otros simplemente cometen errores de amateurs.- añadió Wakabayashi.- ¡Tremenda vergüenza!

– Croacia y Francia se la han pasado todo el partido regalándose goles, con un poco de ayuda del VAR.- replicó Schneider.- Al menos eso no pasó con nosotros en el Mundial pasado.

A pesar de la equivocación del portero, Francia se coronó como campeona en Rusia con un resultado total de 4 goles por 2. Si no hubiese sido por el VAR, el resultado hubiera podido ser otro pero la historia estaba ya escrita. Wakabayashi no sabía a qué se debía pero le dio la impresión de que la final fue bastante deslucida a pesar de la lluvia de goles. Al menos tenía que reconocer que Croacia nunca agachó la cabeza y que intentó seguir peleando hasta el final.

– Quién diría que tu ex terminaría ganando la segunda estrella para nosotros, ¿eh Rika?.- se mofó Elieth.

– Que nunca anduve con Pierre, ¡cómo fastidian con eso!.- gruñó Rika, al tiempo que Sasha fruncía el ceño.

– Después de esto nos iremos a mi mansión a festejar.- anunció Rémy, eufórico.- ¡Todos están invitados!

Minutos después, Rémy se retiró para participar en la ceremonia de premiación. Genzo supo que no deseaba estar presente en ese evento, sería deprimente el ver cómo otro obtenía lo que él tanto deseó, así que le susurró a Lily que tenía ganas de retirarse.

– No quieres ver cómo otro equipo se lleva el trofeo, ¿cierto?.- contestó ella, en voz baja.- Te entiendo, aunque supiera que mi equipo no se lo iba a llevar, sí es bastante descorazonador ver que otro lo consigue.

– Creo que debe ser peor para Croacia.- Wakabayashi sonrió a medias.

– Por fortuna, nosotros no estamos tan obligados como Gino o Karl a ir al festejo.- suspiró Lily.- Voy a hablar con Eli.

Elieth comprendió que sus amigos no quisieran estar presentes en la ceremonia de premiación y que tampoco desearan acudir al festejo. Después de todo, ni Schneider ni Hernández tuvieron que jugar el Mundial, uno por lesión y el otro porque no clasificó, pero el caso de Wakabayashi era diferente así que entendía bien el por qué quería marcharse.

– Además, debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda.- susurró Lily.- Pasado mañana nos iremos de Rusia…

– Eso es porque quieren.- bufó Elieth.- No necesitan separarse así pero allá ustedes si quieren ser tan tercos…

En el fondo, Lily sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo.

Las calles de Rusia eran un caos ordenado, lo cual resultó beneficioso para la pareja, quien se confundió entre los turistas y aficionados que asistieron a la gran final. Por aquí y por allá se veían banderas francesas y una que otra croata, así como de otros países varios aunque en menor cantidad. Lily sintió cierta nostalgia, esa fiesta enorme y multicultural se había acabado ya y al día siguiente el mundo volvería a la normalidad.

– Éstas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.- exclamó ella, mientras caminaba entre la gente, tomada de la mano de Genzo.- Nunca las olvidaré.

– Yo tampoco.- él la miró con un sentimiento que se parecía mucho al amor.

Cualquier plan que hubiesen tenido antes de llegar al hotel, se esfumó en abrazos y besos ardientes. Conscientes de que les quedaba muy poco tiempo, ambos comenzaron a desnudarse con prisa, deseando disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba. Mientras entraba en ella, Genzo se dijo que el deseo es un sentimiento muy parecido al amor, pero experimentado en diferentes situaciones: mientras que el deseo era indispensable para disfrutar de un buen sexo, el amor era el toque que hacía especiales los momentos vividos al lado de una persona. Lily le había hecho experimentar ambas emociones pero estaba consciente de que quizás ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

"Es algo que sentí por Aki, sin duda, pero también lo siento por ella", pensó. "Y seguramente Lily lo experimentó por Elliot… Se puede amar y desear a una persona más de una vez en la vida y el que hayas perdido a alguien que a quien amaste no significa que no hallarás a otra persona que te haga sentir vivo…".

Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban a través de las ventanas; Lily, acurrucada en el pecho de Genzo, veía cómo las sombras de los objetos de la habitación se alargaban hasta convertirse en un todo oscuro. La joven sabía que Genzo estaba despierto pero no quiso interrumpir el momento de intimidad que habían alcanzado, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y ella escuchaba los latidos de tu corazón. A lo lejos comenzaron a encenderse las luces de los edificios y a través de las ventanas cerradas se colaba el murmullo del tráfico nocturno, de la música y de los festejos callejeros.

– Gracias.- murmuró Genzo, repentinamente.

– ¿Por qué?.- Lily se sorprendió.

– Por enseñarme un par de lecciones de vida, Yuri.- respondió él, serio. Ella podía sentir la reverberación de su voz en el pecho.- Me había encerrado en mí mismo, negándome a aceptar que el amor es como cualquier cosa en la vida: necesitas levantarte después de una caída. Tal vez no es necesario que sigas intentando congeniar con alguien más sino esperar a que llegue la persona indicada, lo importante es no negarte a experimentar esa sensación de nuevo.

– ¿Y yo en qué manera te ayudé a ver eso?.- cuestionó Lily, avergonzada.- No soy precisamente el mejor ejemplo de persona que sabe levantarse tras una caída, tú eres fiel testigo de lo mal que afronté la muerte de Elliot.

– Y también soy testigo de que pudiste levantarte.- replicó Genzo.- Aunque te negaste mucho a aceptarme.

– Mira quién habla, el que se culpaba de lo infeliz que fue su ex novia por su culpa.- ella se burló.

– Creo que la única manera en la que hubiera podido comprender lo idiota que es creer eso era que me lo hiciera ver alguien que conociera el dolor de la pérdida.- suspiró el portero.- Por eso es que te lo agradezco.

– No lo hagas.- Lily cerró los ojos.- Porque tú también me salvaste a mí.

"¿Deberíamos entonces separarnos", era el pensamiento de ambos. "Deberíamos dejar esto como un 'amor de verano' o debemos admitir que nos amamos? ¿Funcionaría una relación más estable, teniendo como base unos antecedentes como los nuestros?".

Pero ninguno se atrevió a externar esos pensamientos en voz alta, los cuales fueron diluyéndose en la noche, mientras ambos contemplaban desde el balcón, abrazados, las estrellas del cielo y los festejos de las calles de Moscú. Lo único que quedó en el pensamiento de los dos fue que las heridas habían sanado y que estaban listos para seguir adelante, de manera definitiva.

"Siempre habrá otra oportunidad…".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de personas soñolientas que buscaban regresar a casa; la mayoría de ellas seguían experimentando una cruda moral y social que realmente no se curaría con el regreso a la rutina. Sin embargo, eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, por mucho que lo quisieran evitar, y la inevitabilidad de esta cuestión los ponía a todos de muy mal humor.

Sólo Genzo y Lily permanecían inmunes al efecto, aunque comenzaban a experimentar nostalgia y tristeza por la inminente separación. Ambos habían respetado el acuerdo de ser amantes durante el Mundial y ahora que éste había acabado, era momento de separarse ya. Lily tomaría un avión a Ámsterdam para después hacer una conexión a la Ciudad de México, mientras que Genzo abordaría un vuelo directo a Múnich. Ella habría podido irse con él a Alemania para después tomar un avión a México pero ambos decidieron que lo mejor era separarse en Moscú, como algo simbólico. Así pues, ellos estaban esperando a que comenzara el embarque del vuelo hacia Ámsterdam, que partía primero que el de Múnich.

– Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, háblame.- dijo Genzo, cuando la pantalla de los vuelos anunció el abordaje del avión de KLM.- Tienes mi correo electrónico o puedes contactarme a través de Elieth.

– Lo sé, gracias.- ella sonrió.- Estoy consciente de que puedo pedirte ayuda si lo necesito aunque, por curioso que parezca, creo que ni siquiera requeriré apoyo para mandar a volar a Ëkdal, de la noche a la mañana dejó de molestarme.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Qué curioso!.- Genzo sonrió con malicia.- Pero es bueno que sea así.

– Lo sé.- Lily titubeó, nerviosa.- Llámame si algún día llegas a ir a México, puedo servirte de guía de turistas.

– Lo haré sin dudar.- él le acomodó un mechón de pelo.- Gracias.

Ellos aún llevaban las pulseras tejidas, bien atadas a sus muñecas; ambos se quedaron callados durante algunos minutos, sin saber qué más decirse. Repentinamente, Genzo se quitó la gorra blanca y se la colocó a Lily en la cabeza. Ella lo miró, muy sorprendida.

– Un último regalo de despedida.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Espero que lo conserves, Yuri.

– Lo haré, Gen.- Lily soltó una risita emocionada.- Y espero que tú conserves el mío.

La chica se quitó un paliacate azul que traía alrededor del cuello y lo amarró en la mochila de viaje del portero. Cuando ella acabó, Genzo sonrió para agradecer el detalle, tras lo cual tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad. Ella le devolvió el gesto, sin importarle que alguien pudiera amonestarlos.

– Buen viaje, doctora.- dijo Genzo, cuando se separaron.- Cuídate, por favor.

– Buen viaje, Wakabayashi.- respondió Lily.- Cuídate tú también.

Ella recogió sus cosas y echó a andar hacia el área de abordaje de su vuelo. Él la miró irse, alta y orgullosa, sabiendo que una de las cosas que más recordaría sería la manera en la que su largo cabello se movía con gracia al andar.

– Gracias por la oportunidad para hacerme sentir mi corazón de nuevo, Genzo Wakabayashi.- Lily se giró de manera repentina, tras lo cual volvió a caminar sin esperar a que él respondiera.

"Gracias ti, Lily Del Valle", pensó Genzo. _"Por hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo…"._

El Sueño mundialista de Rusia había terminado. Era hora de ir en busca de uno nuevo.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

– *JFA: Japan Football Association.

– Genzo Wakabayashi y todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa,_ incluyendo a Aki Yamazaki, pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

– Lily Del Valle, Elliot (Tapia) Shanks, Rika O'Hara, Gwen Heffner y Alder Ëkdal son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Elieth Shanks, Erika Shanks, Leo Shanks y Sasha Ivanovich Medvid son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

– Sólo para este fic, el padre Elieth es presidente de Francia.


	5. Posdata

**Posdata.**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

 _7 de diciembre._

El día de su cumpleaños, Genzo recibió una llamada de una mujer de quien no esperaba volver a tener noticias. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, el portero sonrió al saber de quién se trataba; sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, él continuaría guardándole cariño, era imposible no hacerlo después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

– Hola, Genzo, ¿cómo estás?.- era la voz de Akari, fuerte, firme y conocida.- Espero que no te moleste que me haya atrevido a llamarte después de tantos años.

– Hola, Aki.- respondió él, con calidez.- No me molesta en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, es bueno saber que sigues acordándote de mí.

– Sería imposible olvidarte.- replicó ella, con ternura.- Hace tiempo que quería hablarte pero no me animaba a hacerlo, no sabía cómo tomarías mi llamada, pero he aprovechado que es tu cumpleaños para darme al fin un buen pretexto. Felicidades, de todo corazón deseo que cumplas muchos más.

– Gracias.- contestó Genzo, tras sonreír.- No tendría por qué tomarme a mal tu llamada. No quedamos en malos términos, realmente.

– Eres un amor por pretender que no fui una desgraciada contigo.- Akari se escuchaba avergonzada.- Sé que me porté muy mal y lo lamento… De hecho, ésa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales quería hablar contigo… Fui injusta y te culpé de todo cuando yo también hice las cosas mal. Perdóname, no quería herirte así, es sólo que me sentía cansada y derrotada y llegué a creer que ya no me querías.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, yo no te guardo rencor.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Tuviste razón al decir que yo no estaba esforzándome tanto como tú, pero eso no significaba que yo no te quisiera.

– Lo sé bien, simplemente no lo supe ver.- ella habló con tristeza aunque después se recompuso.- Otro de los motivos por los que te he llamado es para saber si habrá la oportunidad de que me vuelvas a aceptar en tu vida. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, eso no porque creo que a estas alturas ya sabemos bien que lo nuestro ha quedado atrás, pero sí que me permitas ser tu amiga. ¿Es mucho pedir?

– No, no lo es.- Genzo volvió a sonreír.

– Gracias, Genzo.- Aki se escuchaba aliviada.

Ahora que ese capítulo tormentoso estaba definitivamente cerrado para ambos, la conversación se desvió hacia temas más agradables. Akari le hizo saber a Genzo que ya era gerente general de la sucursal que las empresas Yamazaki tenían en Okinawa, la cual iba incrementando sus ganancias de manera paulatina. Así también, la joven conoció allí al gerente de una de las compañías distribuidoras, un hombre serio y responsable de nombre Yamato, quien se había abierto paso por la vida a base de puro esfuerzo. Al principio, la relación entre Yamato y Akari era meramente de negocios, pero una noche en la que ambos se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde, tratando asuntos de la compañía, él la invitó a salir y ahí comenzó una relación que seguía perdurando hasta el momento.

– Yamato es todo lo opuesto a ti, Genzo, aunque comparten esa férrea determinación que los impulsa a conseguir sus metas.- dijo Akari.- Si no te resulta extraño, me gustaría que ustedes se conocieran.

– Para mí no lo sería pero no vayas a obligarlo a él.- Wakabayashi se echó a reír.- No a todos los hombres les agrada la idea de conocer a los ex novios de sus actuales parejas.

– Si la idea de que los presente es de él, ¡es un gran fan tuyo!.- Aki rio también.- ¡Si a veces hasta sospecho que está conmigo por ser la ex del _Super Great GoalKeeper_!

– En ese caso, no hay problema.- aceptó Genzo, divertido.- Entonces, Akari, ¿eres feliz?

– Sí, Genzo, lo soy.- repuso ella, en voz baja.- Yamato me ha pedido matrimonio, pensamos casarnos en junio próximo. Eso… ¿te afecta de alguna manera?

– No.- contestó Genzo, con sinceridad.- Desde que te fuiste de Alemania, deseé que pudieras encontrar a alguien que te diese lo que buscabas y que yo no conseguí darte. Después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no ha sido culpa de alguien sino que simplemente tus necesidades no eran compatibles con las mías.

– Dejemos eso atrás, por favor.- pidió Akari.- Me alegra saber que no te quedan sentimientos románticos por mí, Genzo.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante algunos minutos; Genzo se preguntó si ese tal Yamato estaría a su lado o si dejaría que su prometida resolviera sola sus asuntos con su ex.

– Por cierto que no te he felicitado por tu actuación en el Mundial, ¡hiciste un magnífico trabajo!.- comentó Aki, cortando el silencio.- Yamato y yo vimos todos los partidos del Mundial por televisión, ¡jugaste increíble!

– Pero aun así no fue suficiente.- Genzo esbozó una mueca agria.- Por mi culpa Bélgica nos empató y le dio la vuelta al partido; si no hubiese sido por mi pésima actuación, es seguro que habríamos podido llegar más lejos.

– Sabía que te culparías de ese error.- Akari suspiró; Genzo podría jurar que incluso puso los ojos en blanco.- En Qatar llegarás más lejos, estoy segura. De cualquier manera, los japoneses siempre estuvimos orgullosos de nuestra Selección y siempre lo estaremos.

– Gracias.- él suspiró también.- Es bueno saberlo.

– Y por cierto, ¿qué fue de la chica con la que andabas en Rusia?.- preguntó Aki, como quien no quiere la cosa.- La doctora que formaba parte de la Selección de México. ¿Sigues estando con ella?

– No.- a pesar de la respuesta negativa, Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la pulsera tricolor que seguía firmemente atada a su muñeca. No se la quitó al volver de Rusia y no pensaba hacerlo nunca.- Lo nuestro sólo fue un "amor de verano", ella regresó a su país y yo a Alemania, ya lo habíamos acordado así, que al finalizar el Mundial cada quien volvería a su vida normal.

– Ya veo.- Akari no se escuchaba conforme.- ¿Te digo algo? Creo que es una verdadera lástima que se hayan separado porque vi las fotos que les sacaron allá y ambos se veían muy felices estando juntos. No sé, no me parece a mí que esa felicidad sea la de alguien que disfruta de un "amor de verano" sino la de una persona que se ha enamorado de verdad, tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que sigues en contacto con ella.

– Lamento romper tus ilusiones pero no es así.- Genzo habló casi sin darse cuenta.- No he vuelto a saber de la doctora Del Valle desde entonces pero voy a confesarte que la extraño más de lo que debería.

– Si es así, deberías de buscarla.- sugirió Aki, con voz maternal.- Quizás ella también está pensando en ti.

El portero ya había pensado en esa opción pero no estaba seguro de si debía llevarla a cabo o no. Lily y él habían hecho el acuerdo mutuo de no volverse a buscar, por razones que en ese momento Genzo ya no recordaba, razones que quizás eran idiotas pero que en aquel entonces fueron un buen pretexto para evitar que ambos salieran lastimados. Wakabayashi pensaba que cuando las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, ella saldría de su mente y podría continuar con su vida pero no fue así, Lily Del Valle seguía presente en sus pensamientos, persiguiéndolo a cada paso que daba; habitualmente, Genzo conseguía encerrar esos deseos reprimidos y aceptar su realidad, pero cada vez con mayor frecuencia le llegaba a la mente la idea de tomar un avión con rumbo a México para buscarla y decirle que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había conseguido dejar de amarla.

– Lo pensaré.- fue lo que respondió Genzo, dándole a entender a Akari que no deseaba seguir con ese tema.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Genzo se sintió mejor consigo mismo. Si bien era un hombre con cierta tendencia a guardar rencores, sí creía que se podía ser amigo de una ex pareja así que le agradaba el poder haber restablecido comunicación con Aki; además, realmente le daba gusto el saber que Akari había seguido adelante con su vida y se había vuelto a enamorar ya que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

No bien acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su departamento. Sorprendido porque no esperaba visitas a esa hora (la reunión que Elieth le organizaba todos los años por su cumpleaños no empezaría sino hasta mucho más tarde), Genzo se preguntó quién habría ido a visitarlo hasta su departamento, considerando que la mayoría de sus amigos lo habían felicitado ya. La mirilla de la puerta sólo le mostró el borroso contorno de persona de cabello largo, a quien él no reconoció de primera intención.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle… ?.- comenzó a preguntar el portero pero se detuvo abruptamente a media frase, al darse cuenta de ella se le había adelantado.- ¡Ah! ¡Yuri!

– Hola, Gen.- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa temerosa; a su lado había una maleta de viaje y en las manos llevaba un paquete envuelto para regalo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Fueron muchas las preguntas que se le formaron a Genzo en la cabeza, pero recordó que Lily había confesado que volvería a Europa cuando encontrara algo por lo que valiera la pena regresar. Así pues, por el momento bastaba con sonreír y aceptar la verdad, que ella era su destino y que eso no cambiaría jamás.

 **Notas:**

– El dibujo que tengo de portada del fanfic representa lo que pasó después de que Lily llegara al departamento de Genzo. Para verlo completo, ir a mi cuenta de Deviantart.

– Ya no me pregunten cuántos fics he escrito para el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi (creo que con éste van quince, si los cálculos no me fallan), es una tradición que ya no puedo dejar atrás y que me encanta seguir realizando, año con año. ¡Espero seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo más! Aunque tengo que admitir que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo encontrar una trama diferente para esta ocasión tan especial (cada año me quejo de lo mismo, jaja). En cualquier caso: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo mi amor! ¡Eres mi amor platónico y siempre lo serás!


End file.
